


Coming Home

by Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal/pseuds/Supernaturalhawaiiancriminal
Summary: Austin is going to school and working at a radio station. When the guys from One direction come for the week things start to change for her. Feelings come for one of the members, while also reconnecting with an old friend too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments. I would like to know how your liking and also what you don't or like to see more of.

Austin was working at the BBC radio breakfast morning show. She was interning there to finish up college. Austin was in her last year. She was double majoring in music and english lit. She was happy to land this job. Sound engineering was part of her music course and, having this job could maybe become permanent. Nick Grimshaw was a great boss, but also a great friend. They would hang out, go clubbing when he wanted to pull. Mostly she just loved that he would listen when she needed to vent. Right now Austin was finishing up so somethings for the next show tomorrow, when Nick came in.

“Hey love.”

“Hey Gimmy. What do you want?”

“Why do you always assume I want something?”

“So far you have always wanted something.”

“Okay that’s fair. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?”

“I would but I have class tomorrow. So rain check?”

“Sure. How is school going anyways?”

“Okay. I have to write a 5000 word essay on a book. Then I have to compose my own song.”

“Wow. That sounds like a lot of work. Don’t stay up to late.”

When Nick left Austin got back to her work. Finally finishing up, she looked at her clock to see it was 11:30pm. Shutting down everything she walked out and got a cab. Living in the city was great. Her flat wasn’t to far from the school. The only downside was it was a bit far from the station. When the cab pulled up to her apartment she paid and walked to the lift. Getting in the lift she punched for the third floor. Once she got up to her door she was happy to finally relax. Dropping her stuff on the floor, she walked to her bedroom and got ready for a shower. Making the shower hot she just stood under and let it relax her muscles and her mind. Once she was done with her shower she got into a long shirt and crawled under the sheets. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day. School was more demanding but she loved it. So closing her eyes she got to sleep.

The next morning Austin was rushing to get to class. She forgot to set her alarm so now she was almost late. Finding a seat in the back she barely made it to her music class. As the professor was talking her phone started to vibrate. Looking down it was from the station. She let it ring and when it stopped she texted them. “What’s wrong?” They responded back emideately that they had a problem. Texting back and forth she found out the overbooked. This coming week they were having the guys from one direction coming by. Yeah they all went solo but now they didn’t know what to do. So Austin now had to come up with a plan to fix everything. Once her class was over she had a couple hours before her next class. So she called Nick.

“Hey Gimmy.”

“Hey. Guess you heard our problem?”

“Yeah. Think I may have an answer. How about we do the individual interviews like we planned, but then have them as a group?”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“Great when I come in today I’ll fix as much as I can.”

“Great see you later love.”

Hanging up I walked to go find lunch. Since now I had just under an hour I found a nice cafe. Ordering a sandwich and iced coffee I was trying to relax. When my food came I was glad I had the notes to go over this morning's class. Finishing up I packed everything and ran to my next class.

Today was not my day. Now that school was over I took the tube to work. Walking in I got to work straight away. Looking at the books I saw that they scheduled all the boys, but didn’t think to not schedule anyone else. So now I have to call to fix everything. This was not the fun part of my day. After spending 2 hours getting yelled at I finally had everything fixed. Looking at the time it’s just shy of dinner time. So Packing everything up I left to go home. Taking the tube home I decided that pizza was dinner tonight. Also a nice bath. So walking into my flat I called and order my food and then drew a bath. Adding bubbles I sank into it. It felt amazing. Relaxing felt like a luxury I didn’t get anymore. Sitting in there for 15 minutes. I finally got out. I just got into my clothes when a knock came to my door. Getting the money I paid the pizza guy and turned my Netflix on. ‘Time to binge watch Outlander.’ so for the next couple hours Austin did. After it came to midnight she turned everything off, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Hopefully her week gets better.

That was a wish though. Austins week was just getting worse. She got all her homework done, but everything else personally was getting worse. Austin got a call from her brother that their parents were wanting to see them. Hearing that made her laugh bitterly. 1. Her parents kicked her out of the house when she was 16. 2. She wasn’t in the mood for their bullshit. All her life growing up, Austin never could get the love of her parents. Both parents worked and both were never around or just didn’t care about her. Her mother only cared about her social life. She was a home decorator but appearances were everything to her. Austin's father had a corporate job. He owned his own company but secretly he was an alcoholic. From a little girl all Austin knew was her brother. He would tuck her in, do her hair, read to her. Ryan was her everything. He did all he could to raise his sister. The rules were stupid for her growing up. She could never have friends over. It was hard being different. Everyone at school looked at her differently. Her accent was strange. Being born here but having a spanish accent was weird. Her father that’s all he spoke at home and so for her english was hard. Austin lso moved around a lot. Until she moved to wolverhampton. There life was a little better. She had one friend. A boy who from day one excepted her and treated her like she was a normal girl. She was so happy to have Liam Payne as her best friend. They did everything together. Until high school. Freshman and sophomore year was great. It was when Liam went to audition for x factor. She supported him from afar. Watched at home and was so proud. When they made the live auditions she went to a couple and also when they lost. After that was when she lost her best friend. He was off living his dream and Austin was alone. 

So when her brother told her their parents wanted to see them she said no. they weren’t her family anymore.


	2. Day one Louis

Austin wakes up bright and early monday morning. Today was the start of the one direction week. She got they okay from her professors to skip class all week. Today hopefully went off without any problems. Really her only problem was gonna be Grimmy. He never really sticks to a schedule. So fingers crossed and hope for the best. Walking into her closet she grabbed some jeans and her Beatles band shirt. It was her favorite shirt. Then she threw her hair up into a ponytail and went to check she had everything she needs. Grabbing her bag and phone off to the station.

Once there it was a madhouse. Dropping her stuff off, she was ready to check everything was set. First was talking to Nick.

“Hey Grimmy.”

“Hey love. Ready for today?”

“That’s why I am here. Please follow everything today.”

“What’s the fun in that if you don’t go off script sometimes.”

“It’s called I won’t beat your ass.”

“Kinky babe.”

Smiling at him I left. Teasing each other shows how much we care about each other. Today was Louis stopping in. The new song was ready and so were the questions to be asked. Now it was show time. As usual Grimmy started with the usual teaser, then after some banter it was time for our guest.

“Today in studio we have the Louis Tomlinson!”

“Hey Nick.”

“So new single is out. Miss you is sick.”

“Ha thanks mate. It was a lot of fun making this song.”

“Why pick this song?”

“Well I felt the one with Bebe was a great start. Then the last one was more personal for me. So I kinda wanted to bring back the party a bit, even though it is kinda a sad song.”

“When will we get an album from you?”

“Good question. I’m just taking my time really. I want it to be perfect. So really that’s why it’s taking a while.”

“Okay were are gonna a break. So here’s Just like you!”

‘Okay so far so good’ Austin thought. She walked in and made sure everything on Nick’s computer was set for the next hour. Once that was done she checked in with everyone. 

“So do you guys need anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee you be great love. Louis what about you?”

“Tea for me please. Two sugar and cream.”

Austin left and made their drinks. Caring them back she sat them down saw it was time to go back on air. She was about to leave when Nick grabbed me. She looked and he was smiling at me. Now she was scared. He gave her a pair of headphones and she knew she was in trouble.

“Okay were back. Louis is still with us!”

“Yeah yeah mate.”

“Okay so I have more questions for you Louis.”

“Bring it man!”

“Okay but I’m also gonna let my special guest ask too.”

Now Austin knew she was screwed. She didn’t mind that it was Louis. It’s just she gets nervous speaking publicly. That’s why she liked doing the behind the scenes stuff. She really wanted to kick Nick. So taking a deep break she just waited.

“So how if fatherhood Louis?”

“It’s going really good. He’s walking so I can’t turn my back without him disappearing.”

“Gonna breakout the football yet?”

“Course mate. What nd of father would I be if I didn’t teach him football.”

“How are things with Eleanor?”

“Good. We are just being a family when I have freddie. So now I just keep everything private.”

“Totally understand that. So I’m gonna let my friend here ask you a question. Austin”

“Oh thank you Grimmy. Remind me to get you back for this.”

“Oi. What did I do?”

“You know I hate public speaking.”

“Yeah I know. Gotta get over that love.”

“Okay Louis since he brought me into this. What do you think about the music the other lads are putting out?”

“Good question. Um with Harry the album is great. I always knew he would be the rockstar. My favorite from his is Kiwi. With Niall it wasn’t a surprise. He was always playing is folk music. So his album I love. Gotta say slow hands is my jam. Liam well not a shocker. We kinda like the same things so can’t wait to hear his album when he drops it.”

“Still sticking with the boys, what do you miss not having them around?”

“Wow um I guess having them around. With us we were around each other all day every day. So I miss just being able to hand out and just talking. Were all so buys now we talk when we can. Right now everything is through twitter and instagram.”

“Okay give me back my show and guest Austin.”

“Not my fault. You asked me to stay.”

“Yeah I’m starting to regret that.”

“Well I’m not leaving now.”

They heard laughing and the both turned to see Louis laughing.

“You guys are funny. You argue like your related.”

“Trust me the things I could tell you about that twat over there.”

“Hey my show. Can’t call me names!”

The show went great. Played a few games with Louis and when it was time to say goodbye it was laughs everywhere. Going off air I was ready for home. Before I could leave I heard my name being called. Looking back it was Louis. I stopped to talk to him and told him he only needed to be back by friday. Leaving today was fun. I could honestly say I got to hang out with one fourth of one direction. Packing up for lunch I decided to find a pub. ‘I deserve a treat’. So that’s Austin did. Hopefully tomorrow went as good as today did. Sitting down a girl comes up to take her order.

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll have the fish and chips with a pint please.”

The waitress leaves and Austin sits to relax. Pulling out her laptop she tries to do a little work. The waitress comes back with her pint when someone sits at Austin’s table. She looks up and their is Louis. He orders a pint and then starts chatting with Austin.

“Oh hi Louis!”

“Hey. What is a bird like you doing here?”

“Oh I’m here for lunch. I’m done for the day so just trying to relax.”

“That’s cool. So which of the boys do you have tomorrow?”

“It’s Niall.”

“Oooo. That should be a fun interview.”

“Yeah. He seems to be the easy going one with Nick. Although he says it’s Harry.”

“Ha ha. Those two are troublemakers. I’ll feel for you that day.”

“Yeah. I have pretty much left that open for Grimmy to do whatever he wants. I know the tour will come up.”

As they keep talking Austin’s food comes as well as more pints. They have fun for a bit and then she gets up to leave. “I had fun Louis.” She leaves to catch the tube to her flat. Once she’s home her phone goes off. Looking at her phone it’s her brother Ryan.

“Hey Ryan. What’s up.”

“I’m calling to give you fair warning. Mom and Dad are planning to stop by.”

“Why?”

“I honestly don’t know. For some reason they want to talk to you.”

“They are wasting their time. I have nothing to say to them.”

“Aussie. I get it.”

“Thanks for the heads up. At least I know you have my back.”

“Always.”

They talked for a little bit longer. Catching up on everything going on with them. Then they both hung up and Austin just wanted to sleep, but it was to early. So she ran a hot bath and dropped a lavender and aloe bath bomb into it. Getting in she just let her mind relax. Whatever her parents wanted they were going to be disappointed. After everything they did to her, she was done playing their game of perfect family. Her real family was her brother and the Paynes. So whatever they wanted they weren’t going to get anything from her. Letting it go for now she got out of the bath. She got a jumper on and some black leggings. Then she sat to watch some Netflix. Going through her que she found Friends. So putting it on she just wanted to laugh.


	3. day 2 Niall

Waking up for Austin was hard. Last night was just stressful so Austin didn’t get much sleep. Of course getting up at 3:30 in the morning is shit too. SO getting up she went and started the coffee maker. ‘I’m probably taking this whole pot with me till I wake up’ while that was going on Austin went and took a quick shower. Wanting to look good she put some makeup on,and went to look in her closet for something cute. She found some black skinny jeans and a navy blue off the shoulder top with some black Chelsea boots. She went to pack up her coffee and breakfast and dashed to the tube.

Making it to work in good time Austin sat down and made her coffee with 2 sugars and creamer. Then cause she knew Nick would be by unpacked breakfast. Breakfast sandwiches that she made the night before. Like she knew here is Nick. 

“You are a lifesaver my dear!”

“When have you never come and asked for breakfast from me?”

“What! It’s not my fault that your cooking is to die for love.”

“Ha ha okay here’s your brekkie.”

“What is it today?”

“It’s english muffin with scrambled eggs and bacon with spicy sausage. Also made you tea.”

“If we weren’t boss and employee I’d marry you.”

Austin laughed. Once the finished they got ready for the show. She went and left some food for Niall just in case he needed it. Once that was done everything was ready. I was in the booth, but before we went on air Grimmy wanted me to join him for the whole show.

“Are you daft!”

“No but I think you will do great today.”

So I sat by Grimmy and started the show.

“Good morning London. We have a good show for you today. Today I am switching it up. Got a co-host with me. Miss Austin in the house everybody.”

“Hey guys.”

“Today is Niall day. That’s right Niall Horan will join us soon. So send us your questions. Tweet us, instagram us your questions.”

“Well don’t forget Grimmy that we will be having a contest today. One lucky winner will get to have tickets for Nialls concert tonight. Also backstage pass with meet and greet. So pay attention to the songs we play.”

“That’s right Austin I almost forgot. Well here’s our first song. Slow hands everyone.”

Once we cut it was time to bring Niall out to get ready for his part. For Austin this was surreal. Getting to meet the guys from one direction has always been a dream and now it’s coming true. When Niall came out he sat down and got his earphones on. The cameras were on so it was show time.

“We are back. Now this guy needs no introduction. Niall Horan everyone!!!!”

“Whats up Grimmy.”

“Don’t forget my co-host Niall.”

“Hi…”

“Austin.” 

“Hi Austin.”

“So Niall are you ready for your show at the O2 tonight?”

“Yes Grimmy. It’s been sick how this tour has gone so far.”

“Have you gotten into any trouble yet?”

“No. it’s not like it was with the boys.”

“That sounds dull.”

“Well it’s just going out to pubs with the lads after shows.”

“I see you got to taste some of our Austins great cooking.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That breakfast sandwich your eating. She made it.”

“Really! It very good.”

“Thanks.”

Austin really wanted to kick Nick. she could have lived without having to be complimented on her cooking. If he hated that it would have been embarrassing. She sometimes wondered if it was Nick’s mission in life to embarrass her. He was like another brother she never wanted, but she loved him. So she just gave him an angry stare.

“Okay were going to take another break. Here’s kiwi by Harry Styles.”

Cutting off the cameras it was nice to get up and move. Grabbing some papers to switch to the game portion of the show, Austin went back to heer seat. Checking her phone she had no missed calls. So she just waited for the break to be over. Niall was back in his seat when he saw Austin there too.

“Hey thanks for the food.”

“It’s no problem. Wanted to make sure you had everything you needed.”

“Can never go wrong with food haha.”

“Ha ha yeah. I make extra cause Nick always asks for food when I come in.”

Nick came back in so we stopped talking. When the cameras were back on I handed Nick the papers.

“Okay. enough of the chit chat. Lets play a game.”

“Oh boy what now?”

“Don’t worry. It’s guess the lyric. Austin tell him how to play?”

“Okay Niall it’s easy. We will play you a song and you have to finish the lyric.”

“Bring it on Grimmy.”

“Okay here it goes.”

‘Oh misty eye of the mountain below.keep careful watch of my brothers soul. And should the sky be filled with……’

“Finish the lyric Niall”

“Fire and smoke. Keep watching over Durin’s son”

“Okay show off. That’s the correct lyric.

Austin laughed.

“What are you laughing for?”

“Cause Grimmy. He’s buddies with Ed Sheeran.”

They did a few more and Niall finally did miss one. Now it was time to pick a winner for the contest. So they went to commercial and played a few more songs. When they came back it was time to find a winner.

“Okay so hopefully all you Niall fans have been listening to the songs we have been playing. I want the first person to name all the Niall songs we played in order to call.”

I think it was going to be a madhouse. The phones all lit up. Grimmy took the first caller.

“Yes love what’s your name and where your from?”

“I’m Madison and I live in London.”

“So are you ready.”

“Yes!”

“Okay. please give me the songs in order?”

“Slow hands, This town, Flicker and to much too ask.”

“You are right!!! Congrats Madison.”

“AHHHHHH”

“Tonight you and a friend will get to go to the show and meet Niall and have front row seats to the show.”

“Awesome. I can’t wait.”

When that was over we went to our last commercial. Niall was all smiles. We took pictures for the radios twitter and also instagram. I left to go have a break but also find some lunch. As I was leaving I left a message for Nick that I would bring back some food. Knowing a nice place I started to walk. I stop in front of a little cafe. Walking in I stand in line while looking at the menu. When it was my turn I walked up.

“Hi can I get the chicken salad croissant sandwich and then your turkey sub sandwich too please.”

“Would you like crips and a drink with that?”

“Yes.”

“That will be 12 pounds please.”

So I paid the girl and waited for my order. I filled the cups with soda and picked up my order and went back to the station. I stopped by Nick’s office and dropped off his food, then went to the brake room. Once I sat down I popped my earbuds in and listened to my spotify for a while. When I was done I just packed everything up and went home. Since I got everything I needed for this week done over the weekend I really had nothing to do. So getting my stuff I left for the ride home.


	4. Day 3 Liam

Today was Wednesday. She had a big smile on her face. Today was Liam’s day in the studio. Austin knew it’s been a while that he probably wouldn’t recognize her. Even though when her parents kicked her out Karen Payne took her in. So seeing Liam today was gonna be fun.

Getting out of bed she showered and put on a navy sweater and some grey leggings. Wanting to be different she pulled her hair up and curled the ends. Then she put on simple gloss and silver hoop earrings. Slipping on a air of black boots she was done. She decided to grab breakfast on the way to work. She made the train and was just happy today. Getting off she stopped at a nearby cafe and got a 2 carmel lattes and a blueberry muffin and left.

Making it to the studio she was able to enjoy her morning. Just finishing her muffin Nick came in. She scooted his coffee over to him.

“Hey. so excited for today?”

“Yeah actually I am.”

“Why?”

“Cause it’s Liam Payne Grimmy!”

“So what do you want to do today?”

“I think I’m gonna sit with you through the whole show.”

“Why the change?”

“Cause I just do.”

The talked for little while more. Then it was time to start the morning show. Nick did all his morning routine the we were off to the first song. Then Austin sat by Nick and Liam walked out. She kinda wondered if he would know as soon as she said hello. Once the camera was back on Nick was introducing everyone.

“Okay listeners. He’s here. Mr strip that down himself. Liam Payne!”

“Hey Grimmy.”

“Also my co-host is back. Miss Austin!!”

“Buenos Dies everyone.” 

“Liam do you know spanish?”

“Ha ha not really.”

I laughed when Liam said that. Cause growing up he never could understand what I said. Even in high school, he took spanish and I practically did his work for him. It was fun seeing him again. 

“Okay Liam when are we getting an album?”

“Well it’s slow going. Hopefully soon though.”

“How’s Cheryl and the baby?”

“Great mate. It’s fun seeing him grow and exploring things.”

We cut to another brake and I left to get more coffee for everyone. When I came back it was just Liam and I.

“Hey.”

“Oh hello.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No thanks though. You know you have the same name as someone I used to know.”

“Really! Is that a good thing ha ha.”

“Yeah. she was my best friend.”

“What happened?”

“Life. Wanting to chase my dream. Plus her mum told me to stay away.”

“Well did you ever try to stay in touch?”

“No. Her mum was one scary lady. Didn’t want to make more trouble for my friend.”

“Tell me about her?”

“Well she had an accent like yours. She was funny, she was a great cook. Loved to dance to anything. Shy as could be too.”

“Well I’m sure she knows you love her still.”

“Hope so.”

Austin would have said more had Nick not come in. We all got our headphones back on and continued with the show.

“Okay. So my lovely co-host here hasn’t really said anything so let’s let her have a few questions.”

“No you just want to see me embarrass myself. Not gonna happen.”

“How about I tell Liam about the time you tripped in front of Ed Sheeran.”

“No thank you. Okay Liam my question is what do the lads think about you music so far?”

“Louis and I have similar styles. Ummm don’t know about Harry and Niall.”

“Well here’s a fun one. What can you tell us no one else knows?”

“Umm something no one else knows…. Umm I don’t know mate.”

We kept going back and forth. It was fun we went to our last break. I went to the bathroom and then just walked around to stretch my legs. Grabbing my phone I saw I had a text from my family. I knew that they would probably be listening in. I texted back and then went back to my seat.

“Okay so we have had our professional chat, then our fun banter now what?”

“Well we could play a game?”

“What kind of game Austin?”

“The heart monitor game. The one you did to Harry?”

“Oh yes!!”

So I hooked him up. I printed off images to see what kind of reaction we would get. 

“Okay this is how the game works. We will show you some pictures. This monitor will tell us what pictures raise your heartrate. Let’s play!”

“Oh dear. What have I got myself into.”

“Picture one. We all use it. How do you feel about spoons?”

“Umm not a fan. I use them at home but not out.”

“Your heart rate when up to 80!”

“Next. you know him, he’s crazy good singer, fashion forward. Harry Styles?”

“Not much I can say except great friend.”

“Your a flat 60 right now.”

“Well we’ve been together for 5 years mate.”

We kept playing and it was funny. Grimmy couldn’t really get him to react to anything. It was fun seeing Liam again. We finally cut out and we took pictures and hugged. As I was leaving I heard my name being called. I turned around and it was Liam.

“Hey I know this might sound weird, but can I take you out for lunch?”

“Sure.” 

So we climbed into his car and found a nice pub to eat at. We sat down and I ordered a burger with a pint and so did Liam. it was a little awkward but then he cleared his throat. 

“So how long have you worked with Grimmy?”

“Two years. I am doing this while going to school.”

“Cool. what are you majoring in?”

“Music and English.”

“Wow two majors that must be tough?”

“Not really. I don’t really go out much.”

I could see he wanted to ask me something. So I decided to come clean about it.

“You know it’s funny.”

“What?”

“That you still can’t put the pieces together.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Liam James Payne! I have known you for a long time. How many people think live here with an accent like mine?”

“Not many.”

“I know something many people don’t know about you?”

“Yeah! Tell me?”

“That you love to cuddle while you sleep. Also that you cry watching rom-coms.”

His face was priceless. His eyes are wide and he looked like a fish. I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Also when you were little you screamed when you saw spiders.”

It’s like a light bulb went off. He finally put everything together. He got out and just hugged me.

“Austie!”

“Hey Li li.”

“I can’t believe I’ve found you after all this time.”

“I’ve always been here.”

“God I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah same here.”

“How are you?”

“Good. life was hard after you left for X factor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know how my parents were. I could barely have friends, couldn’t date, couldn’t have piercings or tattoos. So you remember for your birthday we got those tattoo’s. Well after you left they found mine. When they saw it they were livid. Started yelling at me and all that. After they just looked at me and told me to leave. They kicked me out. Told me to pack everything up and get out. So I did.”

“Where did you go?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know?! You mum and Papi took me in Li li. I was so happy. They gave me one of the rooms your sisters had and lived there for a while. She was everything I ever wanted in a mother. Was always wanting to know how I was doing with school, or all the other things I was doing. We watched you on X factor. I always cheered you on. Even went to a couple of live shows. I was so proud of you. You finally got to live your dream. You have been my best friend since 8 years old,and I knew it would be a while till we saw each other again.”

After finishing my story our food came. I started to eat and Liam just sat there. After a minute or two he finally started to eat too. We chatted about everything. What’s going on in our lives and little things too. When we were done he paid the check.

“I had fun today.”

“Me to Austie. Here is my number. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t Li li. Love you to much.”

We parted ways and I left with a huge smile on my face. Today was the best. I got to reconnect with someone who I lost for a while. Now I know I won’t lose him again.


	5. Day 4 Harry

Getting to hand out with Liam was fun. I forgot how we were when we hung out. WE were silly. Told bad jokes, ate a ton of junk food and play fighting too. Even though with the last I always lost. I’m glad we reconnected. It shows how much you miss someone, when they come back into your life and you can pick up where you left off.

Now I am freaking out. Today was the day I get to meet Harry Styles. How do you dress for someone who was fashionable. I was ready to call Grimmy, and he has no fashion sense whatsoever. So looking in my closet I picked some leggings with a short floral mini skirt with a cream blouse. Pairing it with some black heels and hoop earrings.  
Makeup was simple with a wine lipstick. Grabbing my stuff I left. Making it to the coffee shop I got coffee and also I stopped at smoothie shop for Harry. Leaving I made it with enough time to relax. Grimmy stopped by and got his sandwich and coffee then went to see if Harry arrived yet. I was just going over the set list when I heard a knock. Looking up I could have spit my coffee out. It was Harry himself.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“I’m Austin. How can I help you?”

“I’m Harry. I’m looking for Nick?”

“Oh he might be in his office?”

“Checked. Not there.”

“Well you can stay here till he comes back?”

“Sure. You have a unique accent.”

“Thanks.”

“Where are you from?”

“Oh I was born in London.”

“Really!”

“Yup. ha ha I know it doesn’t sound like it.”

“Where does accent come from then?”

“Well my Papi speaks Spanish as his Uno language. My mother spoke it too in our house. So yeah.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah it makes taking spanish class easy. Growing up was hard though.”

“It shouldn’t. People need to learn to accept people for who they are.” 

“Yes well it doesn’t help making friends or make people want to talk to you. I at least had one friend from school.”

As I finished my statement Nick walked by. He saw Harry and had him follow to the radio room. I looked at the time and noticed it was time to start. I stayed in the other room watching the show. It amazed me how comfortable they were together. 

“Well I want to talk tour and other things young Harold.”

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I want the lovely Austin to join us.”

Shock was what I felt. I brought myself out of it and walked in also bringing Harry his smoothie and coffee. I sat down and put on the headset. I was really nervous.

“Okay she’s here.”

“Hey everyone. Harry I brought you a smoothie and coffee. I forgot to give you.”

“Great thanks love!”

“Where is my coffee?”

“I gave it to you already. Not my fault you drink like a horse.”

I saw that Harry started to laugh. His shoulders were shaking and I could see some tears too.

“So Harold when are you going to kick off your world tour?”

“March 11th.”

“Are you excited to start?”

“Yes. I’ve worked so hard on this album and now I just want to go out and perform it.”

Nick kept asking questions and I didn’t want to just sit here. So I asked one of my own.

“Will you sing some one direction and also some other rock songs or will it just be the album?”

“Of course I have to incorporate some one direction songs in my sets. Wouldn’t be a true concert if I didn’t.”

“I have to ask this. Will we see some more cool suites or will you be busting out the jeans and t-shirts?”

“Oh no. I have some suites I am gonna where. I love making a statement and those are part of it.”

We took a break and I stayed where I was. Nick left and Harry stayed as well. I checked my phone and I saw I had a message from Liam. ‘ hey do you want to get lunch today?’ I replied back ‘sure’ after I put my phone back I noticed it was just Harry and I.

“Doing alright? Can I get you something?”

“Nah. I’m good. Thanks for the smoothie.”

“No problem.”

“So what are you doing after this?”

“I’m meeting a friend for lunch.”

“Cool. I was wondering if we could do dinner sometime?”

I had to mentally slap myself. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me. 

“Sure. you could come to mine if you don’t want to be bothered my fans?”

“Great. I just want to hang out some more. I like talking to you.”

“Same here. It’s nice having a chat that’s not about school or work.”

It was time to go back on and I sat quietly for a while. To think that I had Harry Coming over to my place. Now I was nervous. Never really hung out with anyone like him before, but also with people in general.  
When I came back to reality I noticed that we were on break again. I left to get more coffee and I just let my mind wonder. When I came back I noticed that Harry was ready to perform some songs. I enjoyed this part. I loved how raspy his voice was and so his first song was Sweet Creature.

“Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong”

I just shut my eyes and listened to him sing. I loved this song for one. It showed how much Harry loved being with someone and wanted to be loved in return.

When the son ended he came back in and took his seat. I sat with a smile on my face and clapped for him.

“Great song Harry. One of my favorites.”

“Yeah. How do you like the album Austin?”

“Well I have been a directioner since day one. So when you dropped your album I bought both cd and Vinyl.”

“Okay. so how did you like it?”

“Well listening to it you could hear your heart in every lyric. There isn’t a song I don’t like. It’s a sick album Harry.”

“It was an album I wanted to be honest on. Doing the albums with the lads it wasn’t easy when you couldn’t say what you wanted. When I had the time with this album I had full control.”

Nick jumped in and I had to laugh. I think he felt left out. He asked a few more questions and we went to our final break. Again i didn’t leave. We were almost done. I did text Liam to know where to meet him for lunch. He told me that he would pick me up. So I knew it wasn’t close. Hopefully he will bring Bear or Cheryl. 

Everyone came back and I just stayed quiet. It was nice finally getting to meet Harry. He was just like Liam really. Nice, respectful, funny and just someone you would love to hangout with. When we went off air we took pics and all that. Then I left to grab my stuff. When I reached my office I heard someone knock. Turning around it was Harry.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey. I wanted to ask if maybe I could have your number?”

“Yeah.”

I handed my phone. He handed it back and I noticed that he texted himself. I smiled at him and said ‘Bye’. Once left the station I saw Liam. I walked over to him and hugged him. I hopped into the passenger side and we went to lunch. We talked while he drove and he said he listened to the whole show. 

“How was it?”

“Good. it was cute when it was just you and Harry.”

“He asked for my number?”

“Really. Are you hoping for something more to happen?”

“Well for right now just friends hopefully. You know I’ve never dated anyone.”

We came to a cute little bistro. Walking in we were sat by a window and looking over the menu. The waitress came up and took our drink orders. We both got water and we kept looking at what to get to eat. When she came back we gave our orders. Then we sat back and just talked to each other.

“How’s everything with you?”

“Good. Have to leave next week for a show in japan.”

“wow. “

“Yeah. Wish I had more time with Bear and Cheryl.”

“Hey. She knows how it is. This is your job Li li. With Bear he knows you love him. You will be with him when your home.”

The food came and we stopped talking. We had a good time. We made plans for us to meet the family. When we were done he drove me home and I just sat to relax for a bit. Mornings for me were hard when I had to do the station first. At least I got all my homework done for the week. As I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. Without looking I answered it?

“Hello?”

“Hey Chicka.”

“Ryan what’s up?”

“Just calling to see how you are?”

“I’m good. Just had a good lunch with Liam.”

“That’s good. Glad you were able to reconnect.”

“Yeah me too. What’s up?”

“I’m gonna be home for a bit. Was wondering if you wanted to make plans to meet up?”

“Yeah. just tell me when your coming?”

“Sometime around next month. Just taking some time off.”

“Can’t wait to see you.”

We chatted for a bit more and then hung up. Now I was ready for a kip. I was dead on my feet and hopefully get some work done around my flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!!!


	6. day 5 One Direction

When Austin woke up it was a gloomy day. Grey skies and she knew it would rain today. Really today was just a tiring day for her. She went to bed late and also the week was catching up with her. Going through her daily routine she was just staring at her closet. Austin decided to just dress comfortable today. So grabbing a sweater and some skinny jeans. Then putting her hair in simple curls she wore a black beanie. Lastly she put on her black boots and lip gloss. Finally ready for her day she left for the tube. 

Getting off at her stop, Austin rushed to the nearby coffee shop. Standing in a long line she tried to remember everyone's orders. When it was her turn she got 3 regular coffee and then a caramel latte for Harry, a hazelnut latte for Niall and lastly a cappuccino for Louis. Before she left she stopped into the smoothie shop, and also got Harry a fruit with spinach smoothie. Once she has everything she’s headed to the radio show.

Walking into the station she stopped by her office. Once she had everything she needed she left to go see to their guests. Walking into the greenroom she saw a couple of the guys.

“Hey guys.”

“Hey.”

“I have some coffee for everyone.”

She handed Liam his and Nialls too. Waiting on the other too She left to go find Nick. She found him and gave him his coffee too. “Thanks love.” Leaving him be she returned to see Harry and Louis just arriving.

“Hey Harry, Louis.”

“Hey.”

“I have coffee for you both and Harry I also got you a Breakfast smoothie too.”

“Thanks.”

Hearing the que for the show Austin left to go watch. Nick was just starting the intro for the morning when she arrived.

“Good morning London. Today we have a massive show. There here. All four heartthrobs, but sadly their still on there break. All of them more good looking than me. It’s one direction.”

Austin just laughed. She left to go see if they were ready yet. They were all sitting talking and Austin got them ready to go into the studio. They followed her into a little room. After the went to break that’s when the boys took their seats. They all got their headphones on and when the camera’s were back on the show really started.

“Okay we have arrived. Say hi to our listener’s guys.”

“Hello.”

“So this whole week has been fun. So today we are just having a chill day.”

The guys all laughed and I noticed Harry and Liam were trying to get me to come out. I shook my head no and they pouted. So shaking my head again with a smile I came into the room.

“Hola guys.”

“Look who joined us.”

“Yeah well having pouty looks thrown my way did help.”

Everyone was laughing. Nick started to just ask silly questions and also some twitter questions too. The show was going great so far. When we cut to break some went to the loo or to get more coffee. I stayed because I had nothing to do. I heard a cough and I looked up to see it was Harry.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to cash in on our hangout today?”

“Yeah. I’ll cook tonight.”

“Awesome. Just text me your address.”

“Okay.”

Everyone came back and got back to the show.

“Okay so I was thinking….”

I interrupted Nick.

“Thanks for letting me have the show.”

“What!?”

“I knew you loved me Grimmy. Okay guys my turn.”

Everyone laughed. The look on Nick’s face was priceless.

“I want to know if there is any talks about getting back together?”

Liam decided to take this question.

“Not right now. We are just focusing on our solo careers right now. I still want to release my solo album, Louis too. So for now it’s still a break.”

“Well I know I can’t wait for a reunion. Especially because hopefully it’s you touring the last album. Until then I’ve got silly questions of my own.”

“Okay here is the first. As kids what did you do for fun?”

Niall started first.

“Umm I was out playing footie or climbing things.”

Then Louis.

“I was helping my mum with my sisters or playing footie or just getting into trouble really.”

Harry was next. I couldn’t wait to hear his answer.

“I was either singing or dressing up. Something silly really.”

When it came to Liam he was blushing. I knew it was because I knew most of his answers.

“What about you Liam?”

“Ummm played with my action figures or outside.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so embarrassed. I continued my questions and after a while I went to a break. Poor Liam left and I had to follow to see if he was all right.

“Liam can I come in?”

“No!”

“Li li please?”

That always got him. He opened the door and I slipped in. I didn’t care if people saw. This was my friend and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. it’s just hard answering some of those.”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t like giving that much personal stuff about myself. Especially when some of it was with you and playing girly things.”

“Hey I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. Your my best friend and family. Li your more important.”

We hugged and then we both heard a knock on the door. Opening it it was Niall. Knowing it was time to go back. Walking back into the room I let Nick have his show back. I stayed in the back and just watched the rest of the show. 

When we wrapped for the day I was gathering all my things. As I was about to leave I heard my name being called. Looking back it was harry.

“Hey I just wanted to make sure were okay for tonight?”

“Yes. I will text you later with everything.”

We hugged and I left. Knowing he was coming over I had to clean a little and see what I had to cook. So walking to the tube I scanned my card and got on my train. When I made it home I first went to my fridge. Looking into it I saw I had stuff for a stew. So pulling everything out I got it started. I threw everything into my crockpot and set it on high. Then I started to clean my flat. I picked up my books and papers for school, then made sure the bathroom was okay. I sent him my address and then left to the nearest store. I got some drinks. Some soda and wine. Then I got some stuff to make dessert. When I got back home I got a text from Harry. ‘I’m on my way.’ I was a little nervous. Putting everything I got away I looked through a book or options for dessert.

Hearing a knock I walked to the door. Rubbing my hands on my legs I answered the door. Seeing Harry I let him in.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’ve got dinner cooking so it will be a little bit longer.”

“That’s fine. I brought some wine.”

We walked into the living room and I went to poor us some wine. We sat down and started to talk for a bit.

“You have a nice home.”

“Thanks. I wanted something nice that could hold all of my instruments.”

“What do you play?”

“Oh I play guitar, piano, and Violin.”

“Wow! That’s very cool.”

“What do you play?”

“Some guitar and the kazoo.”

I laughed at the last one. I knew it was joke on his part. 

“What do you do besides the radio station with Grimmy?”

“I go to school. I am majoring in English and Music.”

“That’s very cool. What do you plan to do after?”

“Honestly don’t know. I’m hoping to stay with Nick. If I can’t then try to be an editor for a publishing company.”

“Very good. Your very career driven.”

“Yeah. Kinda don’t have much of a social life so I have time for my studies.”

“What do you do for fun?”

“Umm I play music or write. Read when I’m bored or go for walks just to relax. Not much really. What about you Harry?”

“Well when not on tour I stay home. Write or try to go out if people don’t recognize me. Go out with friends.”

We talk till it’s time for dinner. I get down some bowls and scoop some beef stew into them. We sit at the table and continue to talk. When were done I take the wine into the living room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

“A lot ha ha. Ummm I have pride and prejudice, notebook, love actually?”

“Love actually please.”

I slip the movie in and we sit on the couch and sip on our wine. When certain parts come on I cry. I love this movie and I know Harry does too. I also notice that Harry has gotten closer too. I blush a little and we finish the movie.

When it’s over I notice it’s getting late. I clean up our glasses and then I walk Harry to the door. We hug and say good night. I couldn’t help but smile a little. I really enjoyed tonight and I hope we do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next day Austin was still playing last night over in her head. She could stop smiling either. She loved spending time with Harry. He was funny, smart, and was just great to talk too. Austin got ready and grabbed her bag and ran for the tube. Sitting on the tube she was thinking about what she needed for school. Her phone went off and she dug through her bag to see who it was. Finally finding it she saw it was a text from Harry.

‘Hey had a wonderful time last night. Was hoping we could do it again?’

Austin wanted to scream for joy. She couldn’t believe that Harry of all people wanted to hang out with her. She thought about all that she needed to do. Knowing that she had school all week, Austin wanted to be adventurous. Looking back down she started to replay to Harry.

‘Hey Harry. I had a fun time too. I would love to hangout again. Just tell me when and I’ll see if I’m free.’

Hitting send she got up to leave. Walking into the school Austin kept to herself. Finding a seat she waited for class to start. Looking around she noticed she was the only one there so she got back on her phone. Pulling up her messages she opened the window for Liam.  
‘Hey Li li’

Waiting she put her buds in to listen to some music. She smiled because she was listening to Harry. The song was kiwi and Austin loved that song. It was a song you could have fun with. Seeing the teacher walk in she put her phone away. English was her favorite, because she loved to get lost in a story. It was one of the reasons why Austin wanted to be a publisher. To get to read and hopefully help someone publish their book was a dream to her. As long as Austin could remember books and music were her escape from the pain of her reality.

Paying attention she saw that the next assignment was on pride and prejudice. She loved that book so she was excited. The teacher wanted them to write about the main characters and write about how they could be if they lived in this year. Austin was excited about this project even though she heard a lot of grumbling. Hearing the bell ring she packed up and ran to the cafe.Sitting with her coffee she was just enjoying her brake. Hearing her phone go off she took it out of her bag. Looking down it was Liam. 

‘ Hey Austie how was your night last night?’

‘ It was great Liam. Harry was fun and I want to see him again.’

She knew Liam was probably laughing at her. She didn’t care though. Another ping went off and she looked down to see a reply.

‘Well he’s a nice lad. See where it can go. You sound like you are liking him more than friends.’

Putting her phone away Austin starting walking back to school. Thinking about what Liam said, maybe she should slow things down. Now she was confused as to what to do. The whole day was Austin thinking and freaking out that she was looking desperate to Harry. Once home she put her things away and just sat on her couch. Not knowing what to do Austin went to shower. Putting it as hot as she could take it, Austin just stood there. Her mind wouldn’t stop messing with her. Getting out she got on a shirt and shorts and made a sandwich and crisps. All she wanted at this point was to go to sleep. What started out as a good day turned into a horrible one. So once she finished she went to bed.

The next day she went to the radio show and wasn’t in the mood to talk or see anyone. She went and got everything Grimmy would need to do the show. Sitting in the back she watched the morning show. The first break came and she got some coffee. Turning around to leave she bumped into someone. They grabbed her and she looked up to see Grimmy.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“The fact that I have called you three times and you didn’t hear me.”

“Sorry. I didn’t have a good day yesterday.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I’ll be fine I promise.”

We walked back and the rest of the how went off great. When I went to my office I knew Grimmy was gonna follow. So I sat and did some work till he came back. It didn’t take long. When he sat down I knew he was waiting for me to start.

“I hung out with Harry the other night.”

“Okaaaay. How did it go?”

“Amazing. He was fun and I had a great time.”

“So what is the problem love?”

“He wants to hangout again and I want the same thing. But I don’t want to sound desperate Grim.”

“ okay 1) you don’t sound desperate and 2) if you both feel mutual about things what’s the harm in pursuing it?”

“I don’t know. I just want to be his friend first. I’ve never had a relationship before so I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t worry love you’ll be okay. Also he would be the lucky one to have you.”

After Grimmy left I had a smile on my face. He made me feel better and I was going to see where this went. ‘ maybe this could turn into something’. Finishing my work I left for home. I sat down in my seat and I just relaxed till I got home. When I walked through my door my phone started to ring. Looking down I saw Harry’s mane on the screen.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hi Austin. Was wondering if you would be free on wednesday?”

“Yes. All I have is school.”

“Okay great. I’m gonna pick you up at 3.”

“Can’t wait Harry. How was your day?”

“Alright. Went to practice for tour and meetings too.”

“Well sounds better then mine.”

“What did you do?”

“School all day. I have to read a book and write an essay about it. Then I have to compose a melody with only 2 instruments, and then finish what I need to for the morning show.”

“Wow! That does sound like a long day. I don’t think I could do all that.”

“Ha ha ha. It does sound like a lot, but I love it. I don’t really have a social life. So usually school work is not a problem. Now I have Liam and you in my life but still not that much to do.”

“Well I like that your driven. Shows you go for what you want. Well I’ll let you go.”

“Okay. I can’t wait for wednesday.”

Hanging up Austin was all smiles. She couldn’t believe that Harry was wanting to hangout with her. Maybe she wasn’t so dull like she thought she was. It was nice to start having friends in her life. Grimmy was great. He always knew how to bring fun into Austin’s life. Now that Liam came back into her life, she couldn’t help but pinch herself. She missed her best friend. Really, watching him in one direction Austin couldn’t help but smile that her friend was making his dreams come true. She just wished they never lost touch. Now they had a lot to catch up on, and also she felt that with her parents wanting to talk and see her, she felt that maybe she would keep it a secret for now.

After having a shower, Austin went to cook dinner. Looking in her fridge she took out some meat to make a stew. Throwing everything in her crockpot she went to start her homework. Opening her book she lost herself into the story. She loved how Jane Austen wrote these characters. Seeing each others flaws they were proven wrong and fell in love with each other. After some time she put her book down and went to the kitchen. Stirring the stew she got a bowl and ate while watching a movie. Once done it was hard keeping her eyes open. So after brushing her teeth she went and fell asleep.

The next morning Austin’s phone was ringing. Slowly getting up she answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hey Aussie.”

What’s up Ryan?”

“Oh calling you to warn you our parents are coming to see you today.”

Hearing that she woke up. Knowing that her parents were coming, she was not looking forward to this visit.

“Why?”

“I don’t know Nina. All I know is that they will be there soon.”

“Okay. I’ll go get ready. Gracias Ryan.”

“De nada Aussie.”

Hanging up I had to take a deep breath. Hopping into the shower I rushed through it. Running to my closet I pulled out some legging and cream sweater. Putting my hair up I knew I had to try to impress them. Making coffee I had to call Liam.

“Helo”

“Hey Li li.”

“Austie what’s wrong?”

“My parents are coming to see me and I didn’t know.”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Please. I can’t do this alone.”

“I’m on my way and I’ll bring brekkie too.”

“Gracias Li. I’ll have coffee ready when you get here.”

When I hung up I heard knocking on the door. Standing in front of the door I took a few minutes to calm down. Opening it I saw two people I couldn’t help but cringe seeing. These two people gave me life but the just couldn’t love me. 

“Hello mum.”

“Hello dear.”

She walked by me and I could see her judging me already. Turning around I saw my dad just walk by. I really didn’t want this happening right now

“Why are you here?”

My papi turned and I knew I wasn’t gonna like what I heard.

“We came to talk about the business. Since your brother didn’t want anything to do with it, we are here to talk to you about taking it over.”

“What!? Your joking right?”

“Does it look like I’m playing Austin.”

“It’s hard to take anything you say seriously since we haven’t been in the same room since I was 16.”

Getting up I walked to get some coffee. As I was doing that I heard knocking on my door. I ran to the door knowing who it was.

“Hey. thank you for coming.”

Liam walked in and I could see he was scared. We walked into the room and I introduced them to Liam.

“Mum, Papi this is Liam.”

The shook hands and we sat down and it was awkward. Knowing that I wanted them gone I started the conversation.

“Look I don’t know what your trying to do but I want nothing to do with the business.”

“I wasn’t asking Austin. I put you down and it can’t be undone.”

I could scream. I knew they would do something that would derail what I wanted my future to be. Looking at them I saw people who I felt nothing for. Getting up I walked to my door.

“Get out.”

“Austin Rosalie Marie Torres.”

“Don’t even try to yell at me. Your not my family. You kicked me out. You have no right.”

They walked out and I just ran to my room. Feeling frustrated and hurt I started to cry. I could footsteps but I didn’t care. Feeling Liam card his fingers through my hair I cried harder.

“It’s okay Austie. I’m here.”

“I ddon’t get it. Why can’t they llleave me alone.”

“I don’t know babe.”

Liam just held me I was so happy that he came. Falling asleep I woke up and saw that Liam was gone. Walking into the kitchen I saw a note. ‘ hey I had to go. Had family night with Cheryl and bear. Call me if you need to talk. Liam’ Smiling I got out the leftovers of stew and warmed some up. Hearing my phone I looked down at it. It was Harry calling me.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey. Liam called me. I was just seeing how your doing?”

“I’ll be okay. Gracias for calling to check on me.”

“No problem. Will you let me in though.”

“What?”

Walking to my door I opened it up and there was Harry. I hung up the phone and hugged him. He hugged me back and I knew I owed Liam big time for this. Walking back to the kitchen I got my stew out.

“Do you want some?”

“Yes please.”   
We walked over to the couch and we ate in silence. Once we were done we did the dishes and then back to the couch. Just sitting together I noticed Harry watching me.

“Sorry I’m not great company tonight.”

“It’s fine. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. It’s just hard seeing my parents.”

“Why?”

“They kicked me out at 16 for getting a tattoo. They are huge control freaks, and that’s what there trying to do now.”

“Well I may not know everything, but I know your a strong woman. I have heard stories about you from Liam. you’ll get through this Austin.”

“Thanks Harry.”

We picked out a movie and sat and had a great time. Having Harry here was nice and I had to believe what he said. While watching the movie we fell asleep and I just hope things get better.


	8. Harry P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start adding chapters that were from Harry's point of view.

The day of the radio show I was excited. Seeing everyone again was awesome. We spent so much time together, that taking the break was a new experience. Getting up I showered and stood looking at my closet. I wanted to go low key today, so I grabbed jeans and a shirt. Putting on my boots,I grabbed a beanie and left. Taking a car the ride was nice. Looking at london I was excited to be home. Walking into the radio station I went to look for Nick. Walking to his office I looked inside to see it empty. Walking around I found a pretty girl. Knocking on the door she looked up. She looked surprised and I wanted to laugh. Walking in I wanted to introduce myself. She beat me to it though.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“I’m Austin. How can I help you?”

Now knowing her name I wanted to know more. She was beautiful. Black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She was also curvy in all the right places. Also her accent was interesting. Smiling I played it cool.

“I’m Harry. I’m looking for Nick?”

“Oh he might be in his office.”

“Checked. Not there.”

“Well you can stay here till he comes back?”

I was happy this is what I wanted. Hopefully Nick takes his time coming back to his office.

“Sure. You have a unique accent.”

“Thanks.”

“Where are you from?”

“Oh I was born in London.”

That shocked me. With her accent I would have thought Spain or some other Country. Austin was a very special surprise today that I am happy to have. Chatting I wanted to know more. Before I could continue our chat Nick came back. Walking with Nick I was hoping I could talk more to this beauty later. I sat in a little room waiting for my cue. When the first break came I left to go join Nick in the studio. I saw Austin as I walked by. 

Sitting across from Grimmy I kept wanting to look elsewhere. Putting my headphones on I prayed this went by fast. Nick started with the questions. We talked about stupid stuff. Our banter was always easy.

“Well I want to talk tour and other things young Harold.”

I found my opening and I was not gonna let a no stop me.

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I want the lovely Austin to join us.”

Looking over at her I could see her shock. Nick was laughing and I wanted to ask why. I saw her start walking our way, and she had drinks in her hand. I felt kind of bad now. Maybe she was going on break. She sat down and put the headphones on anyways.

“Okay she’s here.”  
“Hi everyone. Harry I brought you a smoothie and coffee. Forgot to give it to you.”

Wow I was surprised. Not many people would go out of their way to do that. Sipping the smoothie it was delicious. Continuing with the show I was happy. Having her there it was fun to see the banter between her and Grimmy. When the next break came I knew I had to do something. So when Nick left I took my chance.

“I was wondering if we could do dinner sometime?”

Again I could tell this was not normal for her. She was very expressive. I was also hoping that she would say yes.

“Sure. You could come to mine if you don’t want to bothered by fans?”

Now I was the one surprised. This couldn’t have worked more perfectly. Knowing how fans are when I’m out, I knew I would except her offer.

“Great. I want to hang out more. I like talking with you.”

“Same here. It’s nice having a chat that’s not about work or school.”

Mentally I was jumping for joy. I now had a date with this beautiful woman. Nick came back and we continued with the show. I was on cloud nine I didn’t remember everything. When the show was over we took pictures. One I could leave I wanted to see Austin again. Seeing her getting ready to leave I had to take my chance. So walking over I knocked on her door. She turned and smiled when she saw it was me. 

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey. I wanted to ask if maybe I could have your number.”

“Yeah.”

She handed me her phone. Texting myself now had her number. ‘ hopefully this works out that we can chat more.’ When she left I left as well. Hopping back into the car, I went back to my house.not having anything else to do for the day, I went and ordered lunch. Ordering chinese I planned on what to wear tomorrow night. Looking into my closet, I didn’t want to wear my usual outfits. So I pulled out some black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. For the first time I wanted to impress a lady. I’ve never really cared, but for the first time I did now. I wanted to impress Austin. Hearing my doorbell I grabbed my wallet and paid for my food. 

Eating I was thinking what to bring on this date. Do I bring flowers, a dessert or wine. Grabbing my phone I called Liam. It rang twice before I heard any noise.

“Hello Harry.”

“Heyyy Liam. I need some advice.”

“What about?”

“I have a date and I don’t know what to bring?”

“Well who is your date with? Anyone I know?”

“No. it’s a normal girl.”

“Really!”

“Yeah so help me out.”

“Okay. Well flowers is a no. just take wine.”

“Okay. Thanks man.”

“I listened to the show today.”

“Yeah it was a fun one.”

“It sounded like it. I was surprised Austin did it with you.”

“How do you know her?”

“Mate. She’s my best friend.”

“She’s the girl that you would always talk about?”

“Yeah. we lost touch after we did x-factor.”

“Wow. glad you got another chance Liam.”

“Me too. Harry just be careful with her.”

“Why?”

“She’s never been in a relationship Harry. Her parents were very strict and honestly the controlled everything with her.”

“Yeah I won’t do anything Li.”

“I know. I trust you Harry.”

When I hung up I knew I had to be careful. I didn’t want Liam to hate me. Also I actually wanted to try and date this woman. She seemed nice and very intelligent. Also she was the first to treat me like a normal person. Usually when people meet me they want something. It was refreshing to be treated like a normal person.

So finishing my food I cleaned up and went to watch some telly. Flipping through the channels I couldn’t find anything. So I turned on my netflix. Looking through there I turned on The Great British Bake Off. I loved watching this, cause it took me back to working at a bakery myself. Also I like to see if there are anything I would like to make myself off the show.

After watching a full season I looked at the time. It was already dinner time and I wanted something healthy. So I made a salad with some chicken. Looking in my icebox I saw I had some ice cream. Grabbing that I sat and started the next season. I was enjoying myself but my mind would wonder. I kept going back to Austin. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow. It was going to be fun having all the guys there again. But really I just wanted to see her. She intrigued me. 

After another few episodes of bake off and dessert, I headed for bed. I wanted to look my best and not be tired tomorrow as well. My mind wouldn’t stop thinking about Austin and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	9. Harry P.O.V

The next day came and Harry got ready for the last show. He was pumped for today. He was excited to see all of you guys again. This break had made dreams come true. You got to make the album you always wanted, but the cost was not getting to hang with the guys anymore. You kept up with everyone through twitter and instagram. It just wasn’t the same. So getting ready you were happy to see your family again. Grabbing your phone you left and got in the car that was waiting for you. 

When you got to the station Louis just got there as well. You smiled and you both hugged each other. You were so happy to see your friend. He looked good. Fatherhood was doing him good.

“Hey Louis.”

“What’s up Harold.”

“I’m actually happy for today. Can’t wait to see everyone again.”

“Yeah me either. Although I see Liam every now and then.”

You both took the elevator up and you were also hoping to see Austin too. You were hoping to cash in on your date tonight. When you got into the green room you saw Niall. You both hugged each other and then you saw Austin. She handed you a coffee and smoothie. You were touched that she did that for you again. She left to get everything ready. Liam walked in and it was a happy family reunion. You were all goofing off and it was like old times. You knew nothing was ever gonna change how you guys treated each other. You heard the show start and knew it was time to get ready. Listening to Nick fooling around it was going to be a fun show. Austin came and got you guys. She kept you in a little room till the break came. Once the music played you all got into your seats. Nick came back and it was time to give the fans what they wanted.

We all said hello and Grimmy said it was going to be a chill day. I was sitting next to Liam and I noticed he was looking at Austin. I tapped him and told him that we should try to get here out with us. We asked her to come out and she said no. we both pouted and I knew Liam was giving the puppy eyes. She finally caved and we were happy to have her join us.

“Hola guys.”

“Look who joined us.”

“ yeah well having pouty looks thrown my way helped.”

I laughed. Austin was fun on the show and it was nice to have someone to bounce off of. I also liked hearing her accent. Watching her she was fun too. She Knew how to get under Nick’s skin. Which was taking the attention away.

“Thanks for letting me have the show.”

“What!?”

I couldn’t help but laugh that I was crying. She turned to Nick and I knew she was being a cheeky girl.

“I knew you loved me Grimmy. Okay guys my turn.”

Now I was interested in how she was going to ask questions. She could ask us anything, so I knew to be careful.

“I want to know if there is any talks about getting back together?”

I was surprised by that question. I thought she would ask personal questions. Liam answered that question. Even though I would love to get back with the boys, I wasn’t ready to give up my solo career. Putting out my album was awesome. I got to finally write and tell the story I wanted in my music. Also getting to do Dunkirk was great. All these things I wanted to do but couldn’t cause of the band. When I payed back to attention she was asking another question.

““Okay here is the first. As kids what did you do for fun?”

All the boys answered and when it got to Liam I noticed he was blushing. So I knew there were some stories there. When we took a break I saw Liam run out fast. Austin was hot on his heels. I now felt bad because I knew Austin knew he was lying in his answer. I got up to stretch and I saw Niall go get Liam. He came back and we finished the show. When it was over I saw Austin getting ready to leave. Not wanting her to leave yet I ran after her. 

“Austin wait.”

She turned around and I asked if we were still on for tonight. She told me to wait for her to text me, but I was happy that I was going to see her later. Leaving the station I went back to my house. Seeing that it was only the afternoon I had a sandwich and crisps. Laying around I went to go take a shower. Letting the hot water pound my back felt good. While washing my hair my mind went back to Austin. I have never acted like this about a girl before. I wanted to get to know her, I could tell she was shy. She blushed easy and also being smart was sexy too. Getting out of the shower I dried off and just relaxed around the house. When I saw that it was getting late I got up and dressed. I put some black skinnys on and a black shirt on with a plaid shirt over that. I heard my phone go off and I saw it was from Austin. Looking down she texted me her address. Going to my garage I took my range rover and headed to her house. When I got there it was nice. Big enough for one person. Getting out I went and knocked on her door. She opened it and wow was she gorgeous. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I’ve got dinner cooking so it will be a little bit longer.”

I nodded and gave the wine I brought. Walking around her house was amazing. Not to girly but more artsy. She had paintings everywhere and a piano in the corner. She brought some wine over and we sat to talk.

“You have a nice home.”

“Thanks. I wanted something nice that could hold all of my instruments.”

“What do you play?”

“Oh I play guitar, piano, and Violin.”

“Wow! That’s very cool.”

I was impressed. ‘I bet she would be awesome to work with in the studio’. I loved finding this out about her. We had a lot in common so far.

“What do you play?”

“Some guitar and the kazoo.”

Hearing her laugh it was cute. I knew the kazoo part would be funny. Everything I learned was from Niall. He would teach me guitar when we had free time on the bus. Talking with Austin I just wanted to know everything about her. So I asked a question of my own.

“What do you do besides the radio station with Grimmy?”

“I go to school. I am majoring in English and Music.”

“That’s very cool. What do you plan to do after?”

“Honestly don’t know. I’m hoping to stay with Nick. If I can’t then try to be an editor for a publishing company.”

“Very good. Your very career driven.”

“Yeah. Kinda don’t have much of a social life so I have time for my studies.”

Now I know how bad her shyness is. From the little conversations we had, it sounded like growing up was hard for her. I may ask Liam about that later. I continued to ask questions.

“What do you do for fun?”

“Umm I play music or write. Read when I’m bored or go for walks just to relax. Not much really. What about you Harry?”

“Well when not on tour I stay home. Write or try to go out if people don’t recognize me. Go out with friends.”

That doesn’t really happen much. This past year was doing the movie and that was a blast. The rest was writing my album. Now though it was work. Doing meetings and rehearsals for my upcoming tour. We kept talking till I could smell this wonderful aroma. That’s when my stomach said it was time to eat. We got up and had the amazing stew Austin made. It was so delicious. I could have eaten more. We moved into the living room and I brought the wine with me.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

“A lot ha ha. Ummm I have pride and prejudice, notebook, love actually?”

“Love actually please.”

This girl was awesome. We were sitting watching one of my favorite movies. I scooted closer to her and it was nice just being together. When the movie ended I knew it was getting late. Walking to the door I wanted to kiss her,but for some reason I wanted to do things different with her. She hugged me good night and I left. Driving home I had a huge smile on my face. ‘I can’t wait for next time.’ getting home I stripped out of my clothes and laid down in bed. I went to sleep with thoughts of our next date.

The next morning the sun shown in Harry’s eyes. He laid in bed and he smiled. He wanted to have another date with Austin. Grabbing his phone he opened his text. 

‘Hey had a wonderful time last night. Was hoping we could do it again?’  
Waiting for a reply, Harry went to the bathroom. When he came out he heard his phone go off. He ran to his phone to see the message.  
‘Hey Harry. I had a fun time too. I would love to hangout again. Just tell me when and I’ll see if I’m free.’

Harry was so happy. Now he needed to see when he was free himself. Looking at his calendar he saw that thursday was his only day off. Before he could respond he got a call. 

“Hello.”

“Harry hurry up man. Your almost late for practice.”

“On my way Mitch.”

Getting dressed Harry hurried out the door. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night. Wanting the next date to be amazing as well, he tried to think on what to do. Pulling up to the studio, Harry was greeted with happy faces. Going over the set list Harry wanted to start with Kiwi. He loved that song. It was a song that could hype you up for anything. Several hours went by before the band took a break. Feeling hungry they ordered food. As they ate Harry was planning his date with Austin. Taking his phone out he looked up fun things to do. He saw that a carnival was going to be there. Smiling Harry was going to take Austin out for a night of fun. Everyone got back to rehearsing and time just flew by. Harry heard his phone ring. Looking at it it was Liam calling him.

“Hey Li.”

“Harry hey can you come over to Austins place.”

“Why?”

“Her parents came over and now she’s crying.”

“I’m on my way. What did they do to make her cry?”

“Her family his very controlling. Well her dad is pretty much making her take the company over and she wants nothing to do with it.”

“I’ll be there in a bit Liam.”

“Thanks man. Cheryl just called and I have to leave.”

Hopping into my car I left for Austin’s place. I feel bad that she’s getting problems from her family. Following the speed limits it took me an hour to get to her house. Not wanting to freak her out I called her.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey. Liam called me. I was just seeing how your doing?”

“I’ll be okay. Gracias for calling to check on me.”

“No problem. Will you let me in though.”

 

When she opened the door she looked like she just woke up. I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy, but she still looked beautiful. Before I could say or do anything she hugged me. I hugged her back and just held her for a minute. When she let go we walked into her kitchen. She got some food out and I hoped I could get her talking. We sat on the couch and ate her wonderful stew. After we cleaned up I wanted to cuddle her up to me. She just looked like she could use it. 

“Sorry I’m not great company tonight.”

“It’s fine. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay.”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. It’s just hard seeing my parents.”

“Why?”

“They kicked me out at 16 for getting a tattoo. They are huge control freaks, and that’s what there trying to do now.”

“Well I may not know everything, but I know your a strong woman. I have heard stories about you from Liam. you’ll get through this Austin.”

“Thanks Harry.”

Hearring the very short version I knew she just wanted to escape. So we picked out a movie and hopefully she could relax. As were watching the movie I felt myself getting tired. I felt Austin fall asleep on me and so I held her close and fell asleep myself.


	10. regular P.O.V

Yesterday was hard for Austin waking up she felt cozy and warm. Opening her eyes she saw Harry. ‘He looks so beautiful sleeping. Noticing that she was lying on him she tried to get up without waking him. Try as she might she couldn’t get free. ‘Stay please’. She had a scare. Austin didn’t think he was awake. Laying back down Harry wrapped her close to him.

“Stay for a bit please Austin?”

Hearing harry’s sleep raspy voice was amazing. Laying down with him harry snuggled up to her. That made her laugh. Turning in his arms she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“That feels nice.”

“ haha well you do have soft hair. Plus it’s short.”

“Never been treated like this before. I like it.”

He had a pouty look on his face and Austin couldn’t help but laugh. Also his pouty look made you want to kiss him too. Just laying for 20 minutes Austin was finally able to get up. Using the loo she felt tired still. Looking at herself she looked tired. Her parents yesterday just had to ruin everything. 

They have always been like that. There was never a time I ever heard them tell me they loved me or proud of me. My mum was never around to talk to. I don’t think she ever wanted me. My father was always busy. The family business came first. Plus when he was home it was drinking and dinner parties. Connections were everything in growing a company. The only person I had was my brother. Ryan always made time for me. He would get me ready for school, do my hair, read to me. I knew I was loved my him. He told me all the time that I was beautiful and I could do anything I wanted. So when my papi told me that I was taking the company I was angry. He never understood what I wanted. I mean I remember the night I got kicked out.

I was in the kitchen making dinner. When my Papi came into the room. I stayed out of his way. After making dinner I ran upstairs to finish my homework. Since not really having any friends, it was easy to get everything done. Finishing my essay I took my dishes downstairs. I heard both of my parents fighting. Taking a deep breath I walked into the war zone. When I went to get something sweet to eat my shirt showed enough that I heard my father yell.

“Austin Torres what is that!”

‘Oh crap.’ I knew what he was referring to. You see Liam and I got tattoos for his birthday. My parents were firm in saying no to tattoos and piercings. So he finally saw my tats and I knew I was in trouble. 

“I got it a while ago. I’m sorry.”

“You knew the rules young lady.”

“It’s not hurting anything.”

‘Smack’!! I couldn’t believe he hit me. I held my face and ran up to my room. Being alone in this house is a nightmare. I stayed in my room until I heard my door open. My father walked in and he had the angriest look on his face. I got up and knew I wouldn’t like what I was about to hear. 

“Your mother and I have talked and you have the weekend to pack up everything a get out.”

“Your kicking me out?”

“Yes. we made it clear to you and your brother. Nodating, tatoos, piercings. So once your packed you leave.”

He walked out and I just stood there in shock. Not knowing what to do, I called Karen Payne. Pulling my phone out I waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Mrs. Payne. It’s Austin.”

“Austin what’s wrong?”

“My parents have given me till the end of this weekend to move out. What do I do?”

“You will move in with us. Liam is off doing x-factor. We have the room. You can take one of his sisters old rooms. 

“Gracias… you have always been like a mum to me.”

“You are part of our family dear. Just come when your ready.”

I hung up and started to pack. I can’t believe that my life is changing so much. I am actually looking forward to leaving now. The Paynes have always been welcoming of me. Liam’s mum always treated me like one of her daughters. It’s also great that she lived a few houses down too.

Hearing banging on my door I remembered Harry. I walked out and looked embarrassed. Knowing I spaced out for so long.

“Sorry. I kinda spaced out for a minute.”

“What happened?”

“Just thinking is all. I’m just trying to process everything.”

“What happened yesterday?”

“My parents came over yesterday. They just made a surprise visit really. I haven’t seen them since my teens. Well apparently they had new for me they wanted to share. Well my Papi has made me the successor to the family company.”

“That’s something I’m taking is not what you want.”

“You would be right. He pretty much took the control from me. He has been doing that since I was a kid. The only time I was happy and I mean truly happy was when they kicked me out. It meant I had freedom. I has to take them to court to be able to support myself. I got 5 million until I'm done with school. Those people are not my family Harry. No my family is The Paynes. My parents don’t know that Liam’s family adopted me. I even have there last name. So for him to make me take this company is not happening. I have my dreams. I want to work in music. It’s all I ever wanted.” 

Harry could see that she was hurting. Hearing everything he was amazed with her. It showed she was brave and strong. Harry walked over and hugged her.

“You are strong Austin. You’ll get through this. Your also not alone. You have people that love you.”

Hearing those words Austin hugged him back. She knew he was right. So not wanting to ruin the day she got started making breakfast. Cooking was always a was for Austin to relax. After half an hour Austin made blueberry pancakes and eggs with hot coffee. When they sat down to eat it was nice. It felt like a nice morning date. That made Austin smile,cause she was really liking harry.

Harry saw her smiling and he did too. ‘ she’s beautiful when she smiles’. He saw that her hand was on the table and he grabbed it. Looking down Austin was blushing. ‘Cute’ harry thought. When breakfast was over harry wanted to go out. 

“Hey how about we go out. Do something fun.”

“Yeah sure. What did you have in mind?”

“We can go walk London and have fun. Do whatever we want.”

“Sounds like fun. Let me go get ready.”

“I’ll pick you up. I need to change too.”

Harry walked to the door and Austin hugged him good-bye. Harry being the cheeky boy he his kissed her cheek. Walking to his car he was smiling the whole way. Driving to his house harry wanted to keep Austin laughing. So hitting the shower, he kept thinking about Austin. After getting out the shower harry thought about calling Liam. picking his phone up he called. It took two rings before he heard a Hello.

“Heey Liam.”

“Hey harry. Whats up?”

“I called just to tell you that I got Austin talking.”

“How is she?” 

“She’s angry. I’m taking her out to have fun today.”

“Good. Thanks harry.”

“Hey do you know what happened that got her kicked out?”

“No.”

“I think you two need to have a talk.”

“Yeah. I have a lot to make up for.”

They hung up and harry went to go get dressed. Looking in his closet he grabbed some skinny jeans, a shirt and hat with sunglasses and his rings. Grabbing a jacket he left to go get Austin. Pulling up to her place I got out and knocked on her door. Knocking on her door I was excited. Knocking again I waited for her to answer. Still not getting an answer I was getting worried. Pulling my phone out I called her. 

‘Hey it’s Austin. Sorry I can’t answer your call. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you.’

Pressing end I was nervous.I knocked again and still no answer. Not liking this I sat and waited. A couple hours went by and still nothing. Pulling my phone out I called Liam.

“Hey harry what’s up?”

“Have you heard from Austin?”

“No why what’s going on?”

“I came to pick her up and she’s not answering.”  
“That’s not like her. Wait for me I’m on my way.”

We hung up and it took Liam and hour to get here. Once he did he knocked on Austin’s door.

“Austie open up it Liam.”

He waited a few minutes and then pulled out a key. Once he opened the door we went searching for her. Liam took her bedroom and I took the rest of the flat. Looking around nothing seemed out of place. I found a door and opened it to reveal some stairs. 

“Hey Liam I found the basement.”

We both went down to find not a basement but a studio. A big one at that. Looking around we finally found her. She had headphones on and was sitting at a sound table. Watching her she was beautiful. Her hair was up in a braided bun and her outfit was some skinny jeans and and off the shoulder sweater. She was barefoot and she had some rings on and I saw a tat on her shoulder. We walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey guys.”

“Austie we have been worried about you!”

“What do you mean worried?”

“Harry came to pick you up and you weren't answering the door.”

“Oh no harry I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Austin. This is a pretty cool studio babe.”

“Yeah I had it built when I bought the place. It helps when I have homework or just want to fiddle with my instruments.”

“Well do you still want to go out or stay in?”

“How about we call in some food and all of us stay and hangout?”

“Sounds good to me. What about you Liam?”

“Oh I’m in for sure.”

So going back up we all went to the living room. Austin ordered some Thai food and then we all piled on the couch to watch a movie. We settled for a binge marathon of british bake off. We were in to season 2 when the food came. I got up and payed and Austin brought plates and forks and Liam brought the wine and sodas too. We kept on watching and as we got to the middle of season 4 we all paused to take care of the dishes. 

“Hey I made a Victoria sandwich cake do you guys want some?”

Liam and I both said yes. I love this girl already cause her cooking is amazing. Her cake was so delicious she could be on bake off. After we ate Liam left. So Austin and I sat back down to continue watching. 

After we caught up on the show I noticed the time. It was getting late and I noticed that Austin was asleep on me. She looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake her. I picked her up and walked her to her room. Laying her in bed I covered her up and kissed her cheek.

“Good night lovely.”

“Stay the night please?”

I startled a bit. I didn’t know I woke her. I was about to say no when I saw her eyes. They were pleading for me to stay.

“Sure. I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

“Don’t be silly harry. Go sleep in the spare bedroom. It’s across the hall.”

I walked over to the room and it was nice. I stripped off my clothes and got comfortable in bed. Closing my eyes I knew I was starting to fall for this amazing woman.


	11. Austin's p.o.v

Weeks pass and things were going great with harry. He was fun, but it was also nice to be wanted too. He would hold my hand or call me to see if I was okay. Harry would also ask about school and I’d laugh cause it was nothing fun. It was nice that we could be friends, but my feelings for him were growing everytime we're together. Today harry wanted to hangout at my place. I have a feeling it’s because of my studio, and that’s okay. So getting up I went and took a shower. Just as I was getting out I heard a knock. Putting on a robe I answered the door. There stood harry. 

“Oh hey harry.”

I couldn’t help but blush. He smiled and came in. I ran to my room and got dressed. Just wanting to be comfortable today, leggings and a big black sweater today. When I came back out I saw that harry made breakfast.

“This looks yummy.”

“I wanted to treat you today. So I went to a bakery and got some muffins, croissants and I made coffee too.”

“I love it. It’s nice not to have to cook all the time.”

We sat and talked. Just about us as kids and everything really. I didn’t care that harry was ‘Harry Styles’. To me we was harry styles. A normal guy that tells terrible jokes, loves to bake and always asks questions. I loved that he wanted to know me and it made me feel special. We did the dishes together and then walked down to the studio. Turning everything on this was one of my favorite places. Here I could think and just play around, whenever I had a tune or melody in my head I came here. 

“This is a pretty awesome studio austin.”

“Thanks harry. It’s one of my favorite places in my house.”

“What’s the other favorite?”

“My library. My two favorite passions is music and reading.”

“What is it about reading that you like so much?”

“I can escape my troubles for a bit. When I need a break from the world I can grab a book and go to a different place.”

“That’s what music is for me. I can get all my problems or just hide away and write and play a song.”

We both smiled and his smile was just beautiful. So were his eyes. They were so expressive. We sat down and just played around for a bit. After a while harry went to get a snack, so I moved over to my piano. I went over to the board and started to record. Tinkering around I started to play a stripped version of sweet creature. Starting on the piano I loved how it was just so soft at melodic. After I was done. I stopped it and then walking over I picked up my violin. Again I started to play the same song. Knowing I had an idea in my head I was enjoying myself. When I was finished I stopped and then heard clapping. Looking up harry was clapping with a big smile on his face.

“That was amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“I may have wrote that song, but I never knew it could sound like that.”

“Ha ha ha. Well it just takes some playing around and finding the right instruments.”

We sat and I let harry have a go at the piano. As he was playing I played back what I did. Playing around I was putting together the bits and pieces that I liked, and also what else needed to be added. When I was done so was harry. 

“Hey how about we go out?”

“Sure. sounds like fun. Where did you want to go harry?”

“How about dinner and then drive around till we find something to do.”

“Sounds great. Let me go get my coat.”

One we were in harry’s car he drove us to a pub. I laughed. Didn’t quite expect coming here. It was packed but I liked it. Finding a seat we sat down and looked over the menu. When the waitress walked by she completely ignored me and kept flirting with harry.

“What can I get you handsome?”

“I’ll have a beer thank you.”

“And you?”

I rolled my eyes. Can you say rude much.

“I’ll have a beer too.”

When she left I kept looking to see what I want. There were so many choices so it was tough. The girl ame back and she placed out beers down and ignored me again.

“What to eat can I get you?”

“I would like the fish and chips please.”

“Same for me as well.”

When she left again harry could tell I was annoyed. He grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back and promised myself that I wouldn’t let it get to me. When the food arrived we were both really hungry. I saw that harry put vinegar on his and I just left mine plain. We chatted about his upcoming tour and he was so excited about it.

“So what are you looking forward to most about this tour?”

“Just to play my songs. This will be my first without the other guys. I’m mostly nervous but I know it will be awesome.”

“Well I have bought my tickets already.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah. when you announced it I grabbed the first pair of tickets I could. Thought I would try to find someone to go with.”

“Well I’ll do you even better. I’ll set you up with special seats and backstage pass.”

“Oh wow really!”

“Yeah. I want you to have a good time.”

“Oh I know I’ll have a good time. I went to the last two concerts of your guys last tour before break. I wanted to support you guys but also Liam.”

“You are a good friend.”

“So is he. He helped me to feel good in my own skin growing up. Made me feel good to be me.”

Liam can do that. I thought he was a bit scary at first but once you get to know him he’s a big teddy bear.”

“Ha ha ha that he is. He once got into a fight cause a boy was making fun of me.”

We laughed and told more stories about us as kids. Once we were done we left to go enjoy the night. We drove around for a bit and it was nice. We found a little bakery and stopped inside.

“This is a cute place.”

“Yeah since leaving barbra’s I’ve missed the bakery.”

“Do you want to get anything?”

“Yeah.”

We both ordered some coffee and I got a chelsea bun and harry got a hot cross bun. We sat down and just enjoyed the peaceful moment. All of a sudden I heard screaming and saw flashes. I heard harry sigh and knew that he had been spotted. We had a hard time getting through the crowd but as soon as we did we went to my house.

“That was ridiculous.”

“That’s what happens all the time. Get annoying sometimes.”

“Hey. it’s okay. I still had a fun time.”

“I’m glad.” 

We made it to my house and we went inside. I turned on the lights and we went to sit on the couch. We just relaxed and then we started to laugh. When we calmed down I noticed how close we were. I started to blush and I felt harry’s light touch on my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and couldn’t look away.

“I had a fun time today austin.”

“Me too. I always enjoy spending time with you harry.”

“ I feel the same way. Your different then other girls.”

“How so?”

“You see me for me. Your funny, caring and smart. I can’t get enough.”

I felt harry cup my cheek and I knew where this was going. I wanted it. My palms were sweaty and I couldn’t help licking my lips. I saw harry stare at my lips and then I felt it. His lips on mine. It felt amazing. I kissed him back and I knew that I was falling for him. When we pulled apart I smiled. Looking into his eyes I could see he enjoyed it too.

“Can I say something harry?”

“Yeah.”

“I like you a lot.”

“Me too. You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.”

“I bet I do.”

We both laughed. Looking at the time I saw it was getting late. I had to be at the studio tomorrow and I knew harry had a full schedule too.

“Are you staying?”

“I think I should go. I have a long day tomorrow.”

“Me too. So I’ll see you later?”

“Not tomorrow but maybe the next day.”

“Okay. have a good night harry.”

I walked him to the door and I didn’t want him to go. Before he opened the door he gave a small kiss goodbye. Giving one back I said good night again.

“Good night babe.”

He got into his car and I walked back into my house. Getting ready for bed I had the biggest smile on my face. Getting into bed I snuggled down and kept replaying the kiss in my head. I can say harry was my first kiss. Shutting my eyes I couldn’t wait to tell Liam about this.

The next morning I got ready for work. Looking into my closet I found a cute plaid top with patched sleeves with some jeans. Finding some flats I went and did my hair. Loose curls and red beanie. Grabbing my coat I left for the tube. Getting off I grabbed some coffee and breakfast. Walking into the station I headed for my office. Before I could do anything Nick barged into my office.

“You!”

“Hey Nick. What did I do?”

“Well how about your all over the news.”

“What do you mean the news?”

“Doll you were all over the news hanging out with Harry Styles!”

“We went out for dinner and had coffee.”

“Well you are gonna be on the show today.”

Sighing I knew there was no point in saying no. So I got everything I needed to start the show. Once I sat down and got my headphones on I knew this was going to be a long day. 

“Hello and good morning London. Today I have my lovely co-host austin.”

“Hola everyone.”

“We have a lovely show for you today. We have rita ora calling in today. Also we will be talking about everything that’s been on telly and other juicy news. So let's get started.”

Nick went to our first song and I was glad. I needed a break just to breath. I have a feeling he was gonna bring up harry today. So hopefully I wouldn’t get to much hate from fans or worse our callers. When the song ended I was smiling and being my fun self.

“So I thought we would talk about what we have been watching on telly. Austin what have you been watching lately?”

“Oh I have been binge watching Outlander Grimmy.”

“Really.”

“Yeah. it’s really good. Especially Sam Heughan in a kilt.”

“Okay. Well I’m gonna say I have been catching up on my bake off. I finally caught up.”

“So did I. I think I might try some of those bakes out.”

“Bring me some. Your cooking is mmmmmmmm.”

“Ha ha okay. I think if your not careful you’ll get fat?”

“Nah. I will just join a gym.”

“Yeah I’d love to see that.”

Before we could get into a yelling match Grimmy went to a commercial break. Getting up I went to the bathroom. When I got back I knew we were gonna get to harry soon. So sitting in my seat I saw that we were back on.

“So I wanted to talk about something that is buzzing right now. Austin how are you and harry?”

“We are fine. What are you hinting at Nick?”

“Well some pictures have been online of you two hanging out and some would say a date.”

“We are just friends.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. we went out to have dinner and have some coffee and dessert.”

“One would all that a date love.”

“Well we aren’t but even if we were. It’s no ones business.”

Now I feel irritated. It’s no ones business what happens between harry and I. I know Nick is doing his job, but I wish he would leave it alone. He could tell I wasn’t gonna tell anymore about the subject. So he moved on. When we cut to another break I left. Walking to my office I just wanted to hide. I didn’t go back to the show. My phone was going off. Looking it was a few texts from my family, and the rest was from twitter and instagram. People writing hateful things. I knew this was going to happen. Honestly it’s hard to take. It was hard in the beginning when Liam got in one direction too. People who knew us started to make hurtful remarks. It got so bad that I didn’t go to school for a few days. Looking at my phone I saw Liam calling me.

“Hey li li.”

“Hey. are you okay?”

“I’d be lying if I said yes.”

“Austie hey it’s okay.”

“No Liam it’s not. My social is blasting up with hateful messages.”

“It happens with us.”

“Yeah. were just friends li li.”

“I know babe. I’ll come over later okay.”

“Yeah. I’ll cook.”

“Love you Austie.”

“Love you Lili.”

Hanging up I just got started on my work. Honestly I just wanted to go home. I’m not sorry for going out with harry. I loved our night. I’m just sorry he now had to deal with this now. I was working on next weeks schedule lineup when Nick came into my office.

“Hey doll.”

I stayed silent. I know he was doing his job, but he was also my friend. Even if it was for the show he knows how private I am.

“Please talk to me.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“You know I’m a private person Nick.”

“Austin I’m sorry.”

“I would never do that to you. So why me?”

“Cause I just wanted to know. Also isn’t it better me than someone else asking you?”

I knew he was right. Still I couldn’t help but feel hurt. Looking up I could see he was sorry. Needing some space I grabbed my things and left. All I wanted right now was my space. I could hear Nick calling for me but I wasn’t going to stop. Getting to the tube I could feel people staring at me. Sitting in my seat all I wanted was to be home. Finally getting off the train I walked home. Walking up to my door I was finally able to relax. Walking inside I just locked myself away. Putting my stuff away I made some tea. Walking to my couch I turned it on and their it was. Harry and I from last night. Turning it off I just tried to relax. I could still hear my phone. Walking over to my bag I found my phone and turned it off.’why me.’ washing out my cup I put in the sink and just went to my safe place. Being in the studio I just went and started to play. Letting my fingers fly over the keys I just let it out. Time didn’t matter to me. All I knew was that I just wanted to be invisible. Not knowing how long I was down there, I finally stopped playing. All of a sudden I heard footsteps. Turning around there was Liam. 

“Hey Li.”

“Hey yourself Austie.”

I got up and walked over to him and just hugged him. He just held me and it’s like the dam broke. Tears just started to pour down my face. 

“Don’t cry.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Well would you like to talk about it?”

“I guess.”

We both walked out of the studio and into my living room. Sitting down Liam pulled me to his side. We sat for a bit and I knew I need to start the conversation. So pulling away I looked at Liam.

“We just went out for dinner. Went to a pub and then this cute little bakery. As we were enjoying our coffee and dessert there were paps and fans surrounding us. We went back to my place and just laughed about it. I didn’t think people would think we were dating Lili.”

“I know babe. It happens. None of us can go out or hangout with a friend especially if they are a girl.”

“Yeah well now I’m getting tons of hate. Fans have been blowing up my twitter and instagram. Nothing I say is gonna change their minds.”

“It will blow over Austie.”

“Yeah this isn’t the first time this has happened to me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m surprised mom hasn’t told you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When you left for x-factor. I got bullied worse than before. Kids from school would just make hurtful comments. I was always told I was ugly. Or why would Liam be around you anymore. I stayed home for a week. Finally it blew over, but it still stung. So now it’s like that all over again.”

I just started to cry and I felt Liam wrap his arms around me. It felt good to have my best friend to talk too. After I calmed down I went to the kitchen to make dinner.pulling out stuff I was going to make homemade shepards pie. As I was cooking I heard Liam’s phone go off. I had a clue who it was. Looking up I knew I wasn’t wrong. Our eyes connected and I shook my head no. I needed time before talking to harry. Popping the meal into the oven I went to get some plates and wine. After setting everything up I pulled dinner out of the oven. Once we sat down I knew I needed to tell Liam everything. 

“When you left I was so happy. You were going to try again to pursue your dream. I got up early and went with you. I was never gonna leave you to that alone. When you got in I was so proud Li. I knew you could do it. I knew that you were going to make it this time. When I heard you got put into a group I knew this was your chance. When you left for bootcamp it was hard. School was lonely. Being home was even worse. I couldn’t talk to you. I watched on tv to see if you were going to make it live shows, and when you did I screamed and ran to your house to celebrate. When you started the rounds I faithfully watched. My brother took me to the live show once. I was so proud Liam. There you were. You did it. Going to school I was teased for being a fan or would get pushed. Once I even got into a fight. Then when you got to the finals I went with mom. It was so much fun to watch you guys sing together. Going home I didn’t think that would be the last time I would see you. Life got better for a while. Then it was around your second album that life went to shambles for me. My parents found out about the tattoo we got. They kicked me out and the first place I went to was your mom. Even then I still supported you. The one thing I missed was our friendship. Losing touch was so hard. It wasn’t long that I got my own place. So when I got the memo that one direction was coming to the studio I was happy but nervous. Seeing you was like coming home Liam. I finally got you back. Glad I did though.”

“Me too.”

Looking over I saw he was crying. I hugged him and we just knew that we were going to be okay. Sitting back down we finished dinner. Once the dishes were done we sat and I was just tired. Looking at Liam I knew what he was thinking.

“I’ll talk to him Liam. I just need time.”

“I know. He feels bad for this happening.”

“If he calls again tell him it’s not his fault.”

“I’m starting to fall for him Li. we kissed you know.”

“Really!”

“Yeah. I’m scared Li. this is so new to me.”

“Hey follow your heart Austie. I can tell he likes you too.”

“Thanks for coming over Liam.”

“Anytime for you babe. I’m gonna head out anyway.”

“Okay. be safe.”

Hugging each other at the door I saw Liam leave in his car. Closing my door I was ready for bed myself. Changing into some pajamas I was glad that I had my best friend to talk to. I know I needed to talk to harry. I felt bad that he was probably worrying about how I was. I just needed a few days. So closing my eyes I finally went to sleep.


	12. Harry P.O.V

When I heard that there were pictures out of Austin and I, I tried calling her. I called her 3 times and each time she wouldn’t pick up. Knowing her like I do I knew she was hiding from all this attention. I got hounded by management. They kept asking me who this girl was, are we dating and we need to talk to her too.

“No we are leaving Austin alone.”

I knew they wanted to get ahead of this story. I didn’t care cause I wanted her to be my girlfriend. With each passing day it made it clear that I was falling for her. Right now I wish she would talk to me. I have called everyone I know on how to help me. They all pretty much said the same thing. “Give her space.” looking out my window it was raining. It’s been a week. How it looked outside is how I felt. I just sat here and cried. I felt like it’s been this long I was never going to hear from her. I heard someone calling for me, but I didn’t want to see anyone. Hearing footsteps I just stayed quiet. 

“Harry?”

“What?”

“Mate how are you doing?”

I gave a humorless laugh. ‘How am I feeling.’ That is the most stupidest question. Looking behind me it was Liam. if anyone knew how bad this was it him. He sat beside me and I just looked back outside.

“How is she?”

“Like you actually.”

“How do I fix this Li?”

“I don’t know Harry. What I do know is that if you love her, go to her.”

“I do. It’s why I feel so bad.”

“Harry we have been together for a long time. Were brothers. So I say if you want her go prove it.”

“How? She won’t even talk to me.”

“Go to her house and tell her everything. Show her that this isn’t important. Show her how you feel.”

He was right. If I ever wanted a chance with Austin I needed to show my feelings. Getting up I got dressed and then into my car. Taking a deep breath I drove to her house. When I got there I saw her house was dark. Walking up I used the key that she gave me. Walking around I found her in her library. She was sitting on a window seat. She looked beautiful. Hair down and in a big sweater. I walked over to her and I noticed her eyes were red. We both have been crying over this silly situation. I sat beside her and we just sat in silence. Looking at her I knew I loved her. She was different in so many ways. She was honest and treated you like a person. 

“Austin I want to talk.”

“Yeah.” 

We turned and looked at each other and I wiped a tear away. I could see she was sad. I knew she felt attacked, especially by Nick. This was a side of being with me. Being photographed and talked about. I just hope and pray that she is willing to be with me.

“Austin I am sorry that you have been attacked by people. I know how it can be with fans or paparazzi.”

“What bothers me is that people think they have the right to pry. I don’t care about the fans or paps harry. What hurts is that they feel they have the right to pry at my life. What we do is our business. Nick just wouldn’t stop and that’s what bothered me. My dating life is private.”

“Babe look at me. I know. I know your a private person. So am I. When were ready to say anything we will say it. When were ready to give details it will be on our terms.”

I could see she was listening. Taking everything I say in and thinking about it. That’s what is so attractive about her. She thinks everything through and is always honest with you. Holding her hand I knew I needed to tell her everything.

“Austin there is something I want to say and ask you?”

“What.”

“I’m falling for you. You are an amazing woman and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me harry. Not ever!”

“I felt like I almost did. It broke me that I couldn’t talk to you to fix what happened to you. You are all I think about. It’s hard to go through a rehearsal without thinking of you. I love seeing you smile Austin. I falling for you and I can’t let you go. So I’m asking you… will you be my girlfriend?”

I saw shock on her face. I kinda wanted to laugh. She looked like she got shocked. I just smiled. After a while of silence she finally looked at me. When our eyes met she was smiling. I had a feeling this was going to be a good answer.

“Yes!”

Now it was turn to smile. I knew my dimples were showing cause I was smiling so big. This beautiful, smart and sexy woman just made me happy. I finally had what I wanted. I couldn’t let her go. Picking her up I twirled her. She was laughing and so was I. when I put her down I couldn’t help myself. I kissed her. I held her lose and kissed her for all I was worth. I felt her arms around me and I held on tighter. When we broke apart I finally felt whole. We walked to the kitchen and we made hot chocolate. Also I saw her pull things out so I sat on a stool.

“What are you making?”

“Chelsea buns. I’m in the mood for something sweet.”

I laughed. Watching her make the buns was fun. I swiped some flour and through it at her. She had a shocked look on her face. All of a sudden I saw white. I should have known she would retaliate. Getting up I chased her around the kitchen. Once I caught her, we were both laughing and it felt good. I kissed her and took my seat back to watch her. I watched her add the chocolate to the hot milk and stirring it to make the hot cocoa. Then I sat enjoying my cocoa and she was adding nuts and cranberries to the buns. After she popped them in the oven we sat and watched a movie. It was nice and I had a good time. When the timer went off she got up and took out the bun. They smelled so good. She brought them to the couch and we resumed our movie. 

“These are amazing babe.”

“Thanks. My nan taught me everything I know about baking.”

“I wanted to ask how long you plan to not talk to Grimmy?”

“I’ll be talking to him after the weekend.”

“Just know he feels bad about asking you all those questions.”

“I know. He just needs to learn what to ask me.”

“I want to stay with you.”

“I don’t mind. The guest room is always open.”

Smiling I just couldn’t stop touching her. I felt her touching me back and I closed my eyes. She was rubbing my hands and touching my face. I love how she just took her time. Opening my eyes I could see her staring at my lips. 

“What are you thinking?”

“How am I lucky enough to have you.”

“If anyone is lucky it’s me.”

“Your just saying that.”

“I’m serious.”

“The girls I've dated it’s always been about them. How being with me will get them talked about, or meeting other famous people. If they can have their name out there they will do anything. You are different. You know what you want and your going for it. Your smart and sensible and sexy Austin. The talent you have is amazing.”

I could see her blushing. It was cute. I touched her cheek and she leant into it. She turned her head and kissed my palm. We got up and took care of our dishes. We closed up the house and went upstairs. I kissed her goodnight and I made my way to the guest room. Stripping to my boxers I was happy. I finally had the girl of my dreams. Sleep caught up with me and I was out in minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin and I took things slow. When we went out we kept things friendly. We weren’t hiding but we did want to keep our relationship low key. I was enjoying myself. We went to concerts, movies, bookstores. Just things that interested us or errands. I went to work and people knew I was different. I did tell the band about us and they were all happy. Austin came by once to watch a rehearsal. 

“What a surprise babe.”

“I just wanted to see how it was going. Get a little preview.”

She sat on a couch and we got back to work. I noticed she brought a guitar with her today. I was curious why she had it in the first place.

“Why do you have a guitar with you?”

“Oh I had to use it in class today.”

As the practice went on I noticed her tapping away. I could see her musician side wanting to come out. So me being me I was going to have her join us. Honestly I just wanted her to play a song. So when we took a break I went to ask her.

“Hey how about you join us?”

“What!?”

“Yeah come play with us?”

“No no. I couldn’t.”

“Please babe. Just a few songs.”

“Okay a few.”

“Yes!”

When everyone came back we were going to play Only Angel. I looked at Claire. I had her stay in her seat. Austin started playing the intro. I was impressed. When it got into the song I was having fun. Then she got her guitar out and I noticed it was a normal guitar.

“Why is that guitar different?”

“Cause it’s a spanish one. Want to hear something?”

“Sure.”

She turned it just a bit and then started playing something. I didn’t recognize it at first. She was playing an Eagles song. It was hotel california. It was amazing how well she played it. It made me wonder how long she has been playing guitar. When she finished everyone clapped. As usual she blushed. I wanted her to play a song with me. So I had mitch give her his guitar and we played Kiwi.

“She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes.”

I wanted to watch her. I could see she was having fun. I was surprised myself. Watching her hands fly across the strings it was mesmerizing. Playing all the way through I was just speechless. I had a wicked cool girlfriend. When I tuned back in I heard Mitch asking her a question.

“Where did you learn to play like that?”

“Oh I have been playing since I was 8.”

“What else do you play?”

“Well I am classically trained in piano and violin. Then I can play bass, electric, accustic, spanish guitar.”

“Okay harry man I am impressed. I like her.”

“Thanks Mitch glad she meets your approval.”

We all laughed. I saw Austin look at her phone and smile. Walking over she was texting someone and I knew she was not paying attention.

“Hey who you talking too?”

“Oh Liam. he is asking me if we can talk later.”

“Oh.”

When we finished for the day, I was planning on going out with the band for drinks. I kissed her goodbye and left with everyone. I kinda wanted to know what Liam wanted to talk about. I was curious actually. I knew he was working on his album and I couldn’t wait to hear it. When we got to the pub we found a booth. I got the first round of drinks and we just started talking.

“Harry man where did you score such a cool girl?”

“When I did the radio interview with Nick. she works with him. Also found out that she is friends with Liam.”

“You have a keeper man. I wish I could find someone who knew how to play like that.”

“Yeah she is amazing.”

“Are you going to bring her on tour?”

“I want to. But she has school and I can’t take her away from that.”

We kept talking and it was nice. I loved being in pubs than clubs. Pubs were just more relaxed and you could talk. When we left it was dark and cold. I got a cab home and I wanted to call Austin. I wanted to see how things went with Liam. Paying the cabbie I went inside. Kicking my shoes off I went up to shower. Feeling hot water hitting my back felt so good. We were so close to tour that I was gonna miss having Austin. Drying off I went and got some boxers on. Drying my hair I went and picked up my phone. Pressing call for Austin I waited for her to answer. After 3 rings I heard her lovely voice.

“Hola babe.”

“Heyy.”

“How did it go with Liam?”

“Good. he actually asked if I could help him with a project.”

“Really! That’s awesome.” 

“Yeah. I was surprised he wanted me to help.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t do it much and I’m nervous in front of strangers.”

“You’ll do fine. I wanted to ask you something though.”

“Oh. what’s that love?”

“Umm Mitch brought up if I was gonna bring you out on tour. I said no because of school, but I actually would love for you to come.”

“Well you are right I do have school. I won’t say no but let me ask my professors and Grimmy okay.”

“Great. I would love to have you out with for a bit.”

“I would love it too. It would be awesome to travel with you.” 

“Yeah. I just know our time is short cause tour is just around the corner.”

“I know baby. Just let me ask and I’ll tell you if I can or not.”

“Okay. I am so tired.”

“Then go to bed.”

“I am in bed. I just wish you were here with me.”

“I know that too ha ha. Te amo baby.”

“Love you too. Goodnight.”

“Night harry.”

Hanging up I was a happy man. I was so exhausted. Crawling in bed I laid my head down and was asleep in no time.


	13. Austin's p.o.v

Going to work today was hard. My alarm didn’t go off and my train was late. So when I got in I wasn’t exactly in a good mood. Getting to my office I started working trying to find who to book for the next week. A soft knock came and I looked up. It was Nick. We still hadn’t patched things up and I guess now was a good time to talk.

“Come in Nick.”

“Hey Austin. I just wanted to say sorry.”

“I know your sorry. From now on don’t ask unless I’m willing to tell okay.”

“Yeah.”

“Now I need to ask you something.”

“What is it love?”

“Harry has asked me to go on tour with him. So I’m asking if it’s okay to go.”

“Well I don’t see why not. I think we could make it into a cool thing for the show.”

“Nick this isn’t to work. I would be going to be with harry.”

“Go. I think you deserve a break.”

“Thanks. I really want to go, but I wonder if it will be good for us.”

“Love just go. You don’t have to stay that long.”

We kept talking and I saw it was show time. I stayed to watch but then I had to go. Liam was wanting my help. I was surprised when he asked me to dance in a show with him. I didn’t tell harry because he doesn’t know that I dance. I’m not ashamed of it. Dancing was something I didn’t do much. It was something my mom wanted. When I left home I still danced for the money. It helped with college a lot. So when he asked I didn’t have the heart to say no. So getting home I changed and drove myself to Liam’s house. Once I got there I walked in. I found him in the living room watching tv.

“Hey lazy.”

“Hey babe.”

“So explain to me exactly what you want again.”

“I am doing a show in London and I want you to dance in it. I have auditioned a lot and none are working.”

“Why me?”

“Cause I know you can do it. Also I want to share my life with you too.”

“What songs are you doing?”

“I’m doing stripped that down, get low all the hits. So I have the music. There is one thing I want too. With get low it’s just you and me. So I was wondering if you could do something special.”

“You got it Li li.”

We hung out for a bit and I left. When I started the car, I popped in the cd. Listening to it I was getting inspired. I had a feeling get low was the song that Liam was talking about. I decided that it was going to be salsa or samba. Something latin that no one would have seen before. Arriving home I had a vague Idea of what I wanted to do. As I was walking into my house I heard noise.’ bang’. Thinking it was a burglar I grabbed a wooden stick. Walking around I heard it again.” ‘bang’. It was coming from upstairs. Walking up I went to my room. Switching my stick to a bat, I was ready for him. Going to the guest room I found him. “Shhh stupid. I am trying to surprise her.” Who is that. Walking inside I felt arms wrap around me. Freaking out I jabbed in the ribs and flipped them. Looking down I saw Niall.

“What are you doing here Niall?”

“Helping this fool.”

Looking behind me I saw harry laughing. He literally had tears running down his face. Helping Niall up I apologized.

“I am sorry for hurting you.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s his for thinking this was a good idea.”

“What are you too doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you with dinner on the balcony, but as you can see. Not a good idea.”

“I’ll say it was a sweet thought. But next time just use the dining room.”

“Will remember that for next time. Where were you today?”

“Oh at Liam’s. He wanted to hear my opinion on his show coming up.”

“Oh yeah that’s right. The london show.”

“Yeah. told him he had nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah I bet it will be great. We’re all going.”

“Y-you are?”

“Yeah. never miss supporting a friend. Niall is going too.”

“Since my tour is over I have the time.”

I was now nervous. How could I do this show knowing harry was going to be there. This was something not many people knew about me. I put my bat down and left the bedroom. Walking down the stairs I went to my kitchen. Looking into my fridge I saw the steaks, I left to marinate. So going outside I started up the grill. When I came back in the boys were having a pint while talking. Leaving them to talk I continued what I was doing. I pulled out my potatoes and wrapped them in foil. I was making steak and potatoes with a side salad. Once I got that done I took everything with me. Putting the food on the grill I got started on dessert. I was whipping up egg whites when I elt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled.

“Hey you.”

“Hey beautiful.”

“What can I help you with harry?”

“Nothing I just wanted to hold you.”

“Well if your gonna be here you can help.”

“Okay. what are we making?”

“Tiramisu babe.”

“Mmmm love that dessert.”

So he went and washed his hands. Then came back and I gave him his job. “Okay. go get the leftover coffee from this morning. Measure out a cup. Then get the bourbon. Do not over pour the booze. It only needs 2 tablespoons. Not trying to get people drunk.” As we worked I was having fun. I left to turn the steaks and potatoes. Coming back harry and I finished the cake. Popping it back in the fridge, I went to go get dinner. Carrying the food in,I saw that harry set the table. We all sat down to eat and it was nice. It was fun getting to hang with Niall. He was funny and boy did he know how to eat. Harry did the dishes and I got the dessert.

“Here Niall.”

“This is so yummy Austin.”

“Thank you. I always like to cook.”

“If I got to eat this everyday I’d be fat.”

I laughed. Cause knowing him it was probably true.Letting the boys eat I ran out to my car. Forgetting to bring the cd in, I went and got it out of my car. As I was walking in I noticed a man. Turning to see him I saw he had a camera.

“Hey!!! What do you think your doing?”

Knowing he got caught he started running away. There was never a chance of catching him. Walking back in I sat next to harry. Having paps outside my house was not fun. Now everyone would know where I live. Dating harry I knew what I was getting into. Still I feel like that I was giving up my privacy. Wanting to keep busy I went down below. Harry calls it the cave. I call it my happy place. Popping into the studio I played the cd again. I knew what I wanted to do. ‘Maybe I could teach Liam a few moves.’ Knowing him like I do he’s not the best dancer. Feeling eyes I looked to see harry staring at me.

“What?”

“Just wanted to kiss you goodbye.”

“Oh okay. I’ll see you soon.”

“What’s wrong babe?”

“I found a photographer outside taking pictures.”

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll be careful next time.”

“It’s okay. They were going to come eventually.”

I kissed harry bye and went back to work. Getting back to work I started to figure out the choreography. Hours went by and when I looked at the clock it was midnight. Crawling to bed I had a busy day tomorrow. Since I was going to school tomorrow, I was going to talk to my teachers about touring with harry. ‘Hopefully they will say it’s okay’. Sleep came so easily. I was so tired that I could sleep for a week.

Next day I drove to school and I could feel everyone staring. I knew it was probably because of the photo’s or whatever. Walking into class I sat down to wait. When the teacher came in class started. Paying attention. He wanted us to write our own poem. I was excited about that. We were also told to read a book off the list provided. Looking I saw there was Sherlock Holmes. ‘Yes!’. I had those at home. When the bell rang I walked up to the teacher.

“Excuse me. Mr. Winters?”

“Yes Austin. How can I help you?”

“Well I was wondering if it was possible to do my studies online for a while?”

“Why?”

“Cause I was asked to go on tour with someone, and I was hoping to do school while doing it.”

“Well you can but you can’t be late with any assignments.”

“I understand sir.”

Walking out I was excited. Getting approval from my teacher was awesome. Now I just had to ask the others. Every class I asked the same. They gave their permission, but my music teacher wanted me to actually work and write about my experience. I could ask harry for a job. This could help me with finding a job later. Today was a great day. I could give harry good news. Driving home I couldn’t wait to talk to him. Getting home I ran inside. Pulling out my phone I called harry. It rang and rang and finally he answered.

“Hey babe.”

“Harry! I have great new.”

“Sounds like it. What is it?”

“My teachers said I could go on tour with you.”

“What really?!”

“Yeah. but I do need a job. They want me to work and then right about my experience.”

“That’s great. We should be able to find you something to do.”

“I’m so happy. I get to tour with you.”

“Yeah. now we can see the world together.”

“Can’t wait. Hey I have to go okay.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.”

Putting my phone down I couldn’t wait for tour. Getting to be with harry was awesome. Since we started to date, we have been taking things slow. Now with me going on tour, we could work on our relationship more. Not wanting to cook I ordered out. Chinese sounded good tonight. So once I did that I took a shower. Just standing under the water it felt great. Once out I got dressed and heard knocking. Opening the door I payed for my food. Before I could close it I saw flashes going off. Just staring I closed the door so fast. Sitting down I just ate. Having a long day I went to bed early.

I woke to hearing banging downstairs. Going down I found harry in my living room. Watching him I could see he was drunk. So walking to him I helped him upstairs. He smelled of alcohol and perfume. Wanting him to sober up I put him in the shower. Turning it on he screamed.

“Ahhhh that’s cold.”

“It will help sober you up.”

I left him there and went to brew some coffee. Once I was back up I saw him sitting on my bed. I knew he was in his boxers. Walking over to him I handed him his coffee.

“So who did you party with?”

“It was a boys night. So everyone was there.”

“Well your staying here tonight.”

I put harry to bed which wasn’t hard. He was already half asleep in my bed. Going downstairs I locked up the stairs. Going back to my room I crawled back into bed. Sharing with harry was okay. I was almost asleep when I felt his arms around me. I smiled knowing he was a cuddler in bed. I turned and cuddled up to him too. This was all new to me but I loved it. Waking up I felt lips kissing my neck. Not used to it I started laughing. I loved waking up this.

“Good morning harry.”

“Good morning baby.”

“How is your head feeling?”

“Pounding. I’ll be fine though.”

Turning around I kissed harry on the lips. I loved that we could be a couple now. I loved him so much it was hard to get anything done. Getting out of bed I went to go make some coffee. I pulled out some cinnamon rolls and popped them into the oven. I felt hands around me and pull me into a hug. I just enjoyed the moment. I turned around and we started to kiss. Before anything else could happen I head a shutter. Looking out the window I saw camaras. I ran to my room and I started to cry. I heard harry yelling outside and I just locked my door. I knew this was part of dating harry, but that was an invasion of privacy. Looking out a window I saw they were across the street. I went and laid down and I heard harry knocking on my door.

“Babe please open up.”

I couldn’t say anything. I was just to upset right now. He kept on but I just wanted to be alone. These people were taking away my safety in my own house. Was this what I really wanted? Will it get better or worse? My life is simple. I liked how it was. Harry came in and just turned it upside down. When I was ready to come out I saw harry sitting on the floor. He got up and I just looked at him. I could see he felt bad. I just hugged him and I knew I couldn’t walk away.

“I’m sorry.”

“I won’t say that I’m okay. They crossed a line harry.”

“I know I know. I called the police and the are issuing a restraining order. They can’t come near the house.”

Walking downstairs I iced the rolls. I was just tired. Feeling harry wrap his arms around me I needed it. Wanting to have a fun day I wanted to go out. I was feeling cooped up and wanted to go out. So getting dressed we went to the park. We were meeting the guys and I knew this would be fun. When we got there I saw Liam and Louis. We all gave hugs and I saw a football under Louis arm.

“Would you like to kick the ball around Louis?”

“Yes! It’s been awhile since we all did this.”

We formed a two on two team. Liam and I against Harry and Louis. It was fun. Louis was good, but I knew how to keep up. So when the game was over Liam and I beat them by 2 points. It’s easy to get it by harry. We kept playing till we got hungry. I unpacked a picnic basket. This was fun and nice. We all hung out and was becoming friends. When it started to get dark we all packed up to go. I got to my car and I hugged Niall and Louis goodbye.

“It was fun hanging out today.”

“Love dump him and come with me.”

“No Louis. I think Elinore would have something to say about that.”

“She would. I love her though.”

I hugged Liam goodbye and then harry and I left. It was nice just being with friends. I was learning that I wasn’t alone anymore. We walked into the house and I was tired. All that running around was fun, but now I just wanted to take a bath. Before I could do anything harry pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed back and it was a steamy kiss. When we pulled apart I kept my eyes shut. 

“What did I do to deserve that kiss?”

“Just being you. I’m always thankful that I have you.”

“Well I am happy to be with you too. You make me happy harry.”

Harry picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He walked us up to my bedroom and then to the bathroom. He put me down the proceeded to make me a bath. It was nice that he knew what I wanted. He was so thoughtful. He added bubble bath and then left. I stripped and got in. It was nice just relaxing in hot water. I could feel all my troubles melting away. Once the water got cold I got out. I slipped on some shorts and my favorite band tee. When I went downstairs I found harry asleep. Turning the tv off I got a blanket and covered harry. Going back up I crawled into bed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of weeks both harry and I were busy. He was tying up loose ends for tour. I was putting a finishing touch on what I was doing for Liam. I was excited but nervous as well. I was nervous cause I wanted to show this part of me to harry as well. Also I asked Liam if we could do one song of harry’s as a surprises. He agreed and I was ready. My brother came home for a holiday so he was staying with me. That was fun and also he was gonna help me with my surprise for harry. My brother Ryan was okay with me dating harry. His approval meant the most to me. Since my brother was staying with me, I walked him through the routine.

“So how are you and harry?”

“Were good. Things are a bit strained right now cause tour is starting.”

“I’m glad you gave him a chance.”

“Me too. Trust me when I say I almost didn’t.”

“Why?”

“All the paparazzi and no privacy. It’s hard getting used too. But I can’t imagine him not in my life.”

“Well hopefully he likes his surprise.”

“Yeah. I’m hoping he likes it too. I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t think about it. When you get out there you will be fine.”

“I’m glad it’s you dancing with me.”

“Like old times.”

We laughed cause everyone thought it was weird that we danced together. We didn’t care. I trusted my brother more then I would have anyone else. It took us two days to learn this dance. When the day came I was nervous as I have ever felt. Liam came over and told me to calm down.

“Hey he will love this.”

“How can you be sure Li?”

“Cause that boy loves you. You dancing will be a bonus.”

I smiled and finished getting ready. Putting my dress on I was ready to go. I saw everyone taking their seats and then the show was starting. Liam sang bedroom floor and he was awesome. I was so proud of him, that he was able to have success after the band. When the song was done he gave a little speech. That was my que to get in place.

“Thank you everyone for coming to this show tonight. I will be performing more in a bit. First though is a special performance for a friend. My friend and sister wanted to share something with a special someone tonight. So Harry Styles I hope you enjoy.”

The opening bars of Only Angel started. I could feel the nerves start to go away. I was in place and I was ready to give a show. When the piano went away the lights came on. When the first verse started it was a fun and feisty salsa. When the line.

‘Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short. But I think that's what I like about it’ 

My brother ripped my long skirt of. It was so fun dancing again. The only hard part are the spins. My brother spun me 3 times and I just wanted to fall I was so dizzy. When we did our thing apart I always made sure to look at harry. It was never hard to be sexy. My brother then lifted me above his head and twirled me was dizzying too. For the end he picked me up and then I fell into a splits. I was feeling so good. It had been a while since I danced. Looking at harry he was clapping with a huge smile on his face. The lights went out and Liam came back. I changed again and went out to dance strip that down. The last song was get low. I had fun and I had to thank Liam.When it was over I ran and hugged him.

“Thank you for asking me to do this. I can’t believe I missed this.”

“You were wonderful Austie. I am so proud and thankful you did this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you Lili. Your family and I love you.”

Walking out I drove home. I couldn’t find harry so I decided to go home. When I got there I walked in and felt arms around me. Looking behind me it was harry.

“You were brilliant baby. I loved the dance to my song the most.”

“You have no idea how nervous I was doing that.”

“I loved it baby. You were just sexy up there.”

I got into some pj’s and then I took off my make-up. I was so tired. I forgot how dancing that much, how tiring it gets afterwards. I found harry in my bed and I snuggled up to him. I loved being in his arms and laying on his chest. When we were like this I loved tracing his tattoos. My favorite was the butterfly. I loved I had someone who like tattoos just as much as I did. I had about 10 and I knew I wanted more. He grabbed my hand and I looked up. 

“I’m so glad your coming with me.”

“So am I. I’m looking forward to traveling with you. Hopefully we can see some of the sights.”

“I may be too busy to do that.”

“I want to make memories of us on this tour.”

“We will baby.”

We stopped talking and just enjoyed the quiet. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Cuddling up to harry I kissed him and went to sleep. The last thing I heard was harry saying I love you.


	14. Harry P.O.V

The week flew by and I was tired. Between interviews and practice I was ready to be on the road. I was a little worried for Austin. With her being on tour, this would be like coming out to the world. Our relationship would be out and I know how she is with people. So I worry that this will be to much. She has reassured me that she is okay. I just feel that maybe she’s trying to be brave for me. I was home packing my bags. I was packing everything I would need for the next 4 months. Tonight was my last night to do anything I wanted. So I called up the boys to see if they wanted to hang out. Ordering food I got pizza with everything on it. Also I got breadsticks and Louis was bringing the beer. When they showed up I noticed Liam carrying something.

“What’s that Liam?”

“Oh Austin made us dessert.”

“What did she make?”

“Brioche donuts and mini victoria sandwich cakes.”

We all dug in and we chatted about everything going on with us. Niall and I knew Liam and Louis were working on their albums. But hearing them talk about being dads that was something different. Louis had a proud look on his face. Liam was made to be a father. He always looked out for us and it’s why his nickname was ‘daddy direction’. None of us have gotten to see Bear yet. But looking at Liam he was all smiles. I heard my phone go off and I went to go get it. Looking at it it was Austin texting me.

‘Hey baby. I’m all ready for tomorrow. I hope your having a good night. Enjoy your desserts. xx-A

I smiled. She was a thoughtful girlfriend. I knew she was nervous and hopefully she’ll be okay as tour goes on. I walked back into my living room to see Louis and Niall playing fifa on my tv.

“Well I guess now were in football mode now.”

“Yeah. how often do we get to have our football matches and just be together.”

“Your right. I didn’t realize how much time we have been apart.”

“Well this break has let us explore other things we never could before. I’m actually happy we took this break.”

“Me too. I just hope we stay in touch more.”

“Yeah. We are brothers. We have gone through something not many people can comprehend.”

As we were talking we heard yelling. Apparently Niall beat Louis and he wanted a rematch. Liam and I both laughed and we joined the party.

“Hey it’s Liam and I’s turn. Winner plays Niall.”

So Liam and I grabbed out controllers and face offed against each other. I knew I was going to lose. I always do. No matter if its video games or real I’m just not good at football. I was ahead by 1 point, but Liam got the ball and shot a goal. So now we were both tied 2-2. I had the ball and running it down the field, and then Liam had his guy steal and was running down the field and scored. So he won and he and Niall were playing each other. I walked to the kitchen and got some dessert. I took one of each and went to my room. I sat down and decided to call Austin. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey babe. How is boys night?”

“It’s good. Niall and Liam are playing fifa and seeing who’s winning the tournament.”

“Ha ha ha sounds like fun.”

“What are you up to?”

“I am just playing my guitar. Wanted to just fiddle around.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It is for me. Since I am the only one up right now I like to just play on my guitar to clear my mind and relax.”

“What are you stressing about?”

“Nothing really. I’m just excited about tomorrow. Also I know that we will be more in the limelight and I’m okay letting the world know harry. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I want to show off my beautiful and smart girlfriend.”

“Ha ha I bet you do. I wanted to ask if it’s okay to bring some of my instruments along?”

“Like what?”

“Just my guitar and violin. I just need those too for school.”

“Sure. who knows maybe I can have you play on a song.”

“No way. I may be cool being seen together but I will not perform on stage.”

“Well are you excited about your job on the crew?”

“Yeah. shadowing the sound guys will be good for me.”

“Yeah. I have to say babe these desserts are fantastic. Maybe I need to get you a mobile kitchen too.”

“Ahh no. you will be watching that figure of yours. I know you workout on tour.”

“Yeah just want to stay fit and eat well.”

We talked for a bit more and then I heard yelling downstairs. I hung up and went to see what all the fuss was about. When I got downstairs the boys were eating and talking about the game. Louis was saying Niall cheated and Niall was just eating. Liam was the one to say how can he cheat. So now everyone was silently eating and I was not going to get in the middle of this. I walked over to ask who was staying. Niall said he was and Liam did too. 

“Oh I called a cab to take me home.”

“Okay Lou. I’ll see you when I have a break.”

We all hugged it out and he left. I came back and started to clean up. I put the pizza in the fridge and I put the dessert away too. Knowing I couldn’t take it all I was going to let Liam and Niall have it. Once we were done we all went to our rooms. I crawled into bed and was ready to sleep. I smiled knowing I was going to be touring and with my girlfriend beside me.

Waking the next day I had my bags by the door. The car to take me to the airport arrived. I loaded my things and then I turned to Liam and Niall. We all hugged and then I left. We went and got coffee and then picked up Austin. We got to the airport and checked in. Since we were here so early we went to get breakfast. Finding a starbucks we both got more coffee and 2 blueberry muffins. Sitting we just enjoyed our time. We heard the call for our flight and we went to our gate. Finding our seats Austin and I were sitting together. As the plane took off Austin grabbed my hand. Today the tour was starting in Paris. I wanted to see some of the sights with Austin. She said Paris was a place she never been. So I wanted to take her to see everything. The flight wasn’t long and when we landed we went straight to the hotel. Going up to our room I was tired. We decided to take a nap, so I got undressed while Austin got more comfortable. When she came to the bed she snuggled down into the bed.

“Oh this bed feels good. I am so tired.”

“Sleep for a while and then we can go get lunch.”

Sleep came easy. I rolled and pulled Austin closer to me. I loved having her against me. She smelled like apples and that calmed me to sleep. Waking up I looked at the clock. We slept for a couple hours. Looking down Austin was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. ‘I could get used to waking up like this’. So not wanting to wake her I decided to order room service. When the food got here Austin woke up.

“Good afternoon sleepy head.”

“Hi. sorry I was so tired. I went to sleep late last night.”

“It’s okay. We have to go soon. So I got us lunch.”

“Looks wonderful. Crepes with fresh fruit.”

“Yeah. Though you would love having french food.”

We sat and ate. It was nice. We ate on the balcony and enjoyed some fresh air. It was sunny and warm. When we finished we both got ready. I through on some jeans and a black shirt. Austin came out in some shorts and a off the shoulder navy blue top. Her hair was in a side braid. She looked hot. We left and made our way to the arena. As we got there I went to change for tonight. Austin went to go find the sound guys. Once I was dressed I sat in Lou’s chair for her to do my hair. She didn’t need to do much since it was short. Austin came back to put my mic pack on. Before going on stage the band and I posed for pictures. I could hear the crowd and I was ready to go on. 

“Hello Paris!”

I couldn’t see everyone but it was a full house. Seeing all the signs and fans singing along was such a rush. This is what I loved the most. Seeing the faces of all my fans and seeing how much fun they were having. The finally was Kiwi and I just loved to let loose on this song. I could see Austin having fun too. She was dancing and singing too. When the concert was done I went backstage to meet some of the fans. Taking some pictures was great. My fans were always fun to meet. Some gave me gifts and some would say how my music or something I did helped them through a hard time. I always wanted to give my fans a safe place to be themselves. One fan even said she was happy I was happy. That she supported Austin and I.When the meet and greet was over I was ready for sleep. When I got to my room Austin was waiting for me. She was in some shorts and a tank top. She had glasses on and it just made her look more hot. I went and took a shower. Scrubbing the night off I came out in just a towel. Austin still hadn’t noticed. She had music and was reading a book. Sitting on the bed I took her book away. She smiled and turned her music off as well.

“Well hey there stranger.”

“Stranger huh.”

“Great first show baby. It was amazing.”

“I had fun myself. It was so awesome to see how much the fans loved it too.”

“I knew you would do well. Now let’s go to bed. I am tired and I bet you are too.”

She had no idea. Yes performing was what I loved doing, but putting on a show is tiring. Plus flying and performing takes it out of you too. Snuggling together I was laying on my pillow and I could feel Austin running her fingers through my hair. It felt good to have her doing that. It was relaxing and starting to put me to sleep. Closing my eyes I kept focus of her doing that and I slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

 

The days were running into each other. Show after show it just kept getting better. We were two weeks into tour and Austin was fitting in too. When we had down time we went to a few places to visit. She also fit well with the band. She would play with the guys, be talking to Claire or doing her job. Everyone loved her and I was glad that she was fitting in. I also noticed that we have been dating for 2 months now and I wanted to do something special for her. Looking through the schedule I noticed we were going to be in Italy for a bit. So I was planning to make a day to just sightsee and then have dinner as well. Before I could do anything I heard some noise. Going to see what it was I saw her playing on her computer. She was staring very hard at her computer. Also she had her guitar in her lap. She was just playing a tune and I was wondering what she was doing on her computer. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh hey! Nothing. Just playing around. Waiting for Liam to get on skype. We promised to talk tonight.”

I knew she was stressed. She was doing her job on tour plus doing school as well. She was a hard worker and I didn’t want her do so much that she burned out. I remember her saying that she and Liam would talk once a week just to stay in touch. It was nice to see how they got their relationship back on track too. I remember when we were on tour that Liam would talk about his best friend. How she would tell bad jokes, or how she would tease him when he tried to speak spanish. He would tell stories too about them growing up too. So to see them get their friendship back was nice to see. I saw her face light up and knew he came on so I left to let them have their time together. Going online I reserved a place at a winery and looked into some places to visit. We were going to be in Rome and Milan. So there was a lot to do. Hearing her coming to our room I clicked everything off. This was going to be a surprise. 

“So how was your chat with Liam?”

“Good. I got to see Bear and Cheryl too. I love spoiling my nephew.”

“I bet you do.”

“Come here and lay with me please.”

“No need to pout babe. I’m coming.”

She crawled into my arm and laid down on my chest. When we did this she always traced my butterfly tattoo. I was wanting to see some of her tattoos as well. I’ve seen the one her shoulder, wrists, but I knew there were more that I couldn’t see. So my curiosity got the better of me.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Where else do you have tattoos?”

“Oh. umm I have one on either of my sides and one my hips.”

“Could I see them?”

“Maybe.”

“You are being cheeky now.”

We curled up and turned on the tv. We found a movie and watched it. We got mid way through when I looked down to see my princess asleep. Grabbing my phone I took a picture. ‘So beautiful. My sleeping beauty’. Turning the tv off I turned out the lamp and kissed her goodnight. Holding her close I knew she was my forever. Austin challenged me in every way and I liked it. She made me a better man. So closing my eyes I fell asleep.

We finally arrived in Italy. I had my surprise all planned. Getting to our hotel I noticed that Austin looked very tired. “Hey you take a nap. You look very tired”. I tucked her in and went to the bathroom. When I got back I saw she was still asleep. I kissed her forehead and it was burning hot. ‘Oh baby. Looks like you under the weather.’. I went and made some tea and woke her up.

“Here love drink up.”

“Thanks. My throat is feeling better.”

“I’ll be here till it’s time to leave.”  
I grabbed the menu and ordered room service. Looking I saw they had some soup. Calling I ordered some soup for Austin and pasta for myself. Waiting for the food I took a shower. I washed up and dried off fast. As soon as I got into my jeans the food arrived. I went and woke Austin up again and sat her up in bed. We ate and enjoyed our time together. When I finished I helped her lay back down.

Being the boyfriend I am I was going to take care of her. So I stayed and watched tv in her room. Thank god my show wasn’t till tomorrow. I couldn’t do it without her there. 2 hours passed and she was still asleep. I felt her forehead again and it was still warm. I left to go get her some soup and medicine. As I was walking I heard screaming. Looking around I saw girls running up to me. Knowing I needed to get back quick, I took pictures and singed some autographs. Finding a drugstore I got some juice and some cold and flu medicine. Paying I left and on my way back stopped to get some coffee. Returning to our room I saw Austin sitting up in bed.

“Hey sleepy head.”

“Hi. where have you been?”

“I ran out and got you some medicine and juice.”

“Aww harry you didn’t have to do that.”

“Wanted too. I’m taking care of you.”

She smiled and I knew she was touched I’d do that for her. We watched a movie. Titanic and Austin laid he head on my chest. It was the middle of the movie when I looked down to see her sleeping. I finished the movie. Not having much to do I pulled out my journal. Writing was always my way to express myself. I was never good with showing my feelings or what was bothering me. So I wrote it down or wrote a song. My mum taught me to always be honest and never hide who I really was. So music and writing were my go to outlets. Not paying attention to my surroundings I didn’t notice Austin was awake. All of a sudden I felt lips kiss my cheek.

“Hey your awake.”

“Yeah. How long was I asleep for?”

“A couple hours. Your not feeling feverish anymore.”

“I am hungry though.”

“What can I get you?”

“Pasta please.”

Calling room service I ordered 2 plates for fettuccine and some tiramisu. I helped austin over to the bathroom and then to the table. She could barely walk without almost falling. Making it to the table I sat her down and then I went to wash my hands. As I was drying my hands I heard knocking. Our food was on the table and we enjoyed the delicious food.

“This is amazing. Real authentic italian food.”

“Yeah. I watch what I get cause I love bread.”

“So what are we doing for the rest of the day?”

“Well we can either have a movie marathon or tv show your choice.”

“My choice huh.”

“Yes anything you want.”

“Okay. I actually packed it. In my bag is pride and prejudice.”

I went to her bag and found the movie. Looking at it it had Kiera Knightly in it. Popping it in we curled up on the bed. Before hitting start I gave Austin some more medicine. Hopefully if all goes well she’ll be better for the surprise I have for her. Hitting play the movie started. Watching it I was bored out of my mind, but once it got into the story I was more interested. Looking at Austin she was still awake but barely. I moved her to my chest and continued to watch. The field scene was the best. I loved how they were finally able to admit their feelings to each other. Austin was asleep. I turned everything off and decided to go out. I left a note and walked out the door. The fresh air was nice walking around I found a little restaurant. Walking in I sat down and looked at the menu. I ordered the lasagna and wine. Waiting for my food I just looked around. It was cute and probably a place Austin would love to come too. My food came and it was amazing. I had the bread they left and I was happy I came. When I finished I was full. Leaving I kept walking around. It was nice just to see italy without being noticed and hounded for pictures. I went into a little bakery and bought some cannolis. Walking back to my hotel I took the elevator up. Getting off I saw the band coming my way. Mitch greeted me.

“Harry hey what ya doing man?”

“I am taking care of Austin. She hasn’t been feeling well today.”

“Well were going out to see where we can eat then going to a club.”

“Okay. have fun guys.”

They all got on the elevator and I walked into my room. It was still dark so she hasn’t woken up yet. Putting the dessert in the fridge I got changed into some pajama pants. Brushing my teeth and turning the lights out I made my way to the couch. Today has been a long day and tomorrow promised the same. Laying my head down I was finally able to go to sleep.


	15. Austin's p.o.v

Being with harry was fun and exciting. When we saw paris I was so happy. I had to sightsee by myself, but I was okay. Watching harry on stage was something else. He was like a completely different person on stage. He was energetic and charming. Harry always made sure he gave everything in each show. Never wanting to disappoint his fans. Learning the sound board was hard. The sound guys were so nice in teaching and showing me how everything worked. I was loving being part of the crew. They were helpful and I loved being part of a family. We were in Italy and I felt bad falling sick the first day. I spent 2 days in bed and I was ready to leave the hotel. When I woke up I touched Harry’s side to feel it empty. I was disappointed to not have him there. Looking at the clock it was barely morning. It was just 7 am when I heard my hotel room door open. Sitting up Harry walked in.

“Hey beautiful.”

“Morning.”

“Breakfast in bed for the lady.”

“Mmm it looks delicious.”

We sat together and had breakfast. This is how I wish every morning could be. I knew what today was. Today marked us being together for two months. I wanted to do something for Harry, but I didn’t know what. I was brought out of my thoughts by a kiss on my cheek. I looked at Harry and smiled.

“What was that for?”

“Just because. Also it’s our two month anniversary.”

“I know. So far it’s been a fun ride.”

“Yes! So I have plans today.”

“Oh. I can find something to do while your busy.”

“I think you misunderstand me. We have plans today.”

“We do huh?”

“Yes. I planned this back in Paris.”

I was surprised to hear that. Actually that warmed my heart. I got up and took a shower and brushed my teeth. Coming out in a towel I saw my clothes on my bed. Harry picked out an off the off the shoulder romper. I also saw some sandals and jewelry too. ‘He really thought of everything.’ I did my hair in waves and then found a cute hat to go with it. Finding sunglasses I went to find harry. Grabbing my phone and purse I left our room. As I rode the elevator down I got a text. Looking at it it was from harry

‘Meet me outside.’

As I got to the lobby I walked outside. There was harry. With a convertible to drive around in. I am surprised how much thought he put into this day. Harry opened the door for me and then got in on the drivers side. We sped out of the hotel and he took me to the trevi fountain. Looking at the statues and beautiful detail it was amazing. While I was looking I heard a shutter. Looking behind me Harry had a camara. 

“Hey!”

“I want to start making memories. So I couldn’t help but take your picture.”

“Well let’s take one together.”

We found a couple and asked for them to take our picture. It was nice just being normal people. Harry and I both made a wish. After the fountain we went to see the coliseum, leaning tower of pisa and it was fun. We took pictures wherever we went. As we were driving we finally stopped to have lunch. Since we were in Italy of course we had to have pizza. 

“Enjoying your day so far?”

“Yes!! Harry I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Your a special woman babe. Also were not done yet.”

“What else have you planned Mr.Styles?”

“I’m not telling you.”

I laughed at that. After throwing our trash away we got back to our tour of Italy. We just ended up driving into the countryside and it was amazing. The further we drove I noticed a farm. When harry stopped he told me it was a vineyard. I remember I told harry that I wanted to go to one. We walked in and saw other people there too. Apparently harry took me on a wine tasting. I kissed him and was so excited. I have always wanted to do this. We sat at a bar and tried so many different wines. I liked a few. I noticed I leaned more towards the sweeter wines. As harry liked the more robust ones. We had some food so we didn’t get tipsy off all the wine.

“Thank you so much harry. I love this.”

“I can see that. I wanted to give you this and what better than italian wine.”

“I just wish I could do something for you.”

“All I want is you.”

As we left I bought a few bottles of wine. I wanted to send these to Liam. I knew he would enjoy these then he does beer. As we made our way to our hotel I noticed a shop. 

“Hey babe can you stop here?”

“Yeah. where do you want to go to?”

“You go to the hotel I just want to check out something in this shop.”

Harry left and I ran inside. It was a bookstore. I wanted to see if they had anything I could give harry. Walking around I found a few things for myself. As I was looking I found a journal. It was a brown leather and had a string to wrap it closed. At the corner was a compass. Walking up to the counter I bought the books I wanted. As I was on my way back to the hotel I was thinking about Harry. He made me feel so special everyday. He was thoughtful and actually listened when we talk. Also he made me feel comfortable being myself. On my way up to our room I was nervous about giving him my gift. I may not be able to give him expensive things, but I hope he will love it anyway. Slipping the keycard in I opened the door to walk in. I saw rose petals everywhere.

“Harry?”

“In here baby.”

Walking into the living room it was beautiful. He lit candles everywhere. That was the only light in the room. Also roses were in his hands. He looked handsome too. He was in dress pants and a black dress shirt. ‘He really went all out for today.’ He came and brought me to the table. I sat down and we had dinner. I heard music and I smiled. As we were having dessert I got the journal I bought him. The store worker wrapped it for me. 

“I wanted to give you something as well.”

“What is it?”

“Open it up and see.”

He did and smiled. He was looking through it and I saw that he liked it. He got up and pulled me out of my seat. Harry pulled me close to him and we started to dance. Laying my head on his shoulder I just enjoyed the moment. This day was the best. Harry made our anniversary great and I hoped this was the start to a long and happy relationship. We stopped moving and just looked into each others eyes. 

“You are beautiful Austin.”

“So are you harry. Thank you for today.”

“My pleasure. I just wanted to give you everything you wanted.”

Hearing those words I kissed him. I felt him hold me closer and the kiss deepend. I loved him. He was everything I wanted. When we broke the kiss I smiled and just played with his hair. We finally broke apart and I went to take a shower. While I was in there I remembered what harry asked me in Paris. I blushed because I don’t really show off my tattoos. So wrapping a towel around myself I walked out to get my clothes. I put on my panties and shorts. Walking over to harry I sat in his lap.

“Remember when you asked me about my tattoos?”

“Yeah?”

“Well come with me.”

I went into our room and got a top on. When he followed I was happy I put a bra on, I took my top off. His eyes were huge at first. Then he came and looked at my tattoos. On my left side was the name Payne in cursive with flowers. On my other side was two birds. One with a key another with a heart shaped lock. Harry traced each one. He looked into my eyes to see if I was okay. I nodded and he laid me down. He kissed me and made his way down to my tattoos. This time he kissed each one, then he moved down to the ones on my hips. It was funny those ones. They were wolf paw prints. I got those when I was 18 and free from my parents forever. Feeling harry’s lips kiss those my breath hitched. My eyes were closed and I wanted more.

“You okay.”

“Yeah.”

“These are beautiful. Can I ask what changed your mind in showing them?”

“You gave me this wonderful day. You listened and gave me what I wanted. This was something I wanted to give you. The only thing you ever asked of me.”

“Well thank you for showing them.”

Harry stayed where he was on me. I just ran my fingers through his hair. We eventually went to bed because he had a show tomorrow. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and I saw harry standing in the doorway to the balcony. Grabbing the camera I took the picture. He heard it and turned around. I smiled and so did he. We got ready for today. We got breakfast to go and got to the arena for sound check. Today the sound guys wanted me to try out the board. So when harry started I played with the buttons. First I just wanted to play around. I even turned off his mic and I laughed. After that I got everything ready for tonight. Walking around backstage I ran into Lou.

“Hey Lou.”

“Hey Austin. How are you?”

“I am good. Just finding anything to do.”

“Well I am just going for lunch do you want to go with me?”

“Sure. I can use some food right now.”

As we left I saw that we had lux with us. Before leaving I asked harry if he wanted anything.’ just a sandwich please’. We found a cute cafe and sat down. We ordered our food and drinks too. As we waited my phone went off. Looking at the screen it was Liam.

“Hey Liam.”

“Austie I have bad news.”

“What is it?”

“Your brother had an accident.”

“WHAT!!!”

“Hey calm down.”

“How bad is it Liam?”

“He’s in ICU. they won’t tell me much.”

“Okay I’m coming home.”

I hung up and got out of my seat. I told Lou everything and she drove me to the hotel. I packed my things and called for the first flight to London. As I was packing Lou was calling harry telling him everything. I was freaking out so bad I had to sit and catch my breath. Harry came through the door and just picked me up to hold me. All of a sudden I just cried. My brother was all I had to my real family. After a while I pulled away to finish packing my bags. When I was ready to go I didn’t know what to say.

“Hey I’m coming with you to the airport.”

“Kay.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“No. Liam called me. He said the doctors have him stable for now but won’t tell him anything cause he’s not family.”

The car was silent after that. My mind went through everything that could be happening at home. We got to the airport and I went to get my ticket and check my bags. As I was about to go through security I hugged harry. I didn’t want to go alone. He knew I was a mess and he just held me and kissed my head. I had to let go and I kissed him goodbye.

“As soon as I can I’ll come home.”

“No you have to finish this tour. I’ll have Liam and the boys to keep me company. We will also skype and call each other.”

I heard my flight being called and I let go. Making it through I ran to my flight. Sitting in my seat I knew I had to be strong. My brother needed me. If Liam called me it means also my parents are probably there too. It was a long flight. All that went through my mind was memories of my Ryan and I. teaching me how to tie my shoes, riding a bike, being my dance partner. We’ve been through a lot. He raised me. The whole ride there I just tried to not cry. I must have slept at some point cause when I woke up we were landing. Getting off the plane I went straight to baggage. Once I had my luggage I went to find a cab. Looking around I saw a familiar face. 

“Hi Niall.”

“Hey. Liam sent me to come get you.”

“Thanks. Can you take me home first.”

“Sure. after that I’ll take you to the hospital.”

We got in his car and left. Going to my house first I wanted to shower. When we pulled up I ran to my room to shower, then change clothes. Once done I grabbed some food and left. When Niall parked the car we both walked to Ryan’s room. Before I could walk in Liam grabbed me.

“Austie before going inside I should tell you that it will be hard to see him.”

“I know Liam.”

He held my hand and walked in with me. What I saw I was not ready for. Ryan had tubes and wires hooked up almost everywhere. I sat and just stared at him. He was bandaged from head to toe. As I was sitting there the doctor came in.

“What happened to him?”

“Who are you?”

“I am his sister Austin.”

“Well from all the tests we ran he is in a coma. When they brought him in he was in a accident and he barely made it.”

I started to cry. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Liam held me and I just couldn’t listen anymore. My whole world was sitting in that bed and now I didn’t know if he would ever wake up. The doctor left and I just sat there. I held Ryan’s hand and just let everything out.

“Do you know how this happened?”

“No. He called me last night asking if I wanted to go out. I had Bear so I couldn’t.”

I just nodded my head. I know my brother. He was not a drinker. All that matters now is that he gets better. I wasn’t leaving so I got comfortable. Pulling my phone out I saw I had 10 missed calls and as many texts from harry. I feel bad not talking to him. Right now he was doing his show. All my attention needed to be here. The doctor came in again and said that for now it was a wait and see until he woke up. I stayed until I was told to leave. When I walked out Liam drove me home. He pulled up to my house and I just couldn’t move. I was tired and emotionally drained. 

“If you want I can stay.”

“No you need to go home to your family. I’ll be fine.”

“Harry called. I told him what’s going on.”

“Thanks Li.”

Walking to my door my phone went off. I looked and it was harry. Not feeling in the mood I ignored it. I knew tomorrow he was flying to Milan. So maybe I’ll call him then. Once inside I just walked to my room. I changed and I herd my phone again. I laid down and just shut my eyes. 

Waking up the next day I got out of bed. I ate my breakfast and got ready to go see my brother. I knew I was probably not going to be doing much, but I couldn’t leave him. Throwing on some clothes I got in my car and left for the hospital. As I was almost to his door my phone rang again. This time I answered.

“Hello.”

“Austin this is Lou. How are you doing.”

“I’m holding up okay. He’s in bad shape right now.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Just pray. He’s in a coma so I have to wait till he wakes up. Just watch over harry.”

“Will do. That boy has been a pain in my arse.”

“What’s he doing?”

“He almost cancelled the show. I told him you would kick him in the bullocks.”

“I probably would.”

We talked for a bit more than I hung up. As I walked into the hospital to my brothers room I saw my parents. When I walked to his door my mum tried to talk to me. I just ignored her. I kept walking and I saw my papi sitting with him.

“What are you doing here?”

“He’s my son.”

“Yeah he is. I’m your daughter and you got rid of me so easy.”

“What do you want Austin?”

“For you to go. Your not wanted here.”

“I have every right to be here.”

“Actually you don’t. I am his power of attorney.”

My father left and I just sat with my brother. I sat right by him and sang to him. As I was sitting there my phone went off. Looking at it it was harry.I don’t know why I wouldn’t talk to him. Sighing I finally answered.

“Hola Harry.”

“Austin finally got you. How is your brother?”

“He’s in a coma. Don’t know how bad it is until he wakes up.”

“I wish I was there.”

“ I know. Your needed there giving your very best to your fans.”

“I don’t care about that. I care about you.”

“Then do the show for me. Do all my favorites tonight.”

“How are you?”

“I’m a mess. I hardly slept last night. I can’t lose him harry.”

“Your not. He will pull through this.” 

Harry had to go and I needed to go eat. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time. The nurses were great and one brought me some food. All day I was there. Nurses came and went. The doctor came and went as well. All I wanted was a sign that he could hear me. Liam came by with dinner and I was happy to see him. He brought his laptop and I was curious as to why. He set it up and there was harry. Seeing him I lost it. Liam caught me and I just cried. I wanted harry so bad right now. Liam held me and I watched the show. 

“Hello Milan. I hope to give you a good show tonight. As you know my girlfriend has been with me on tour. Well she had to go back because her brother was injured in a car accident. So tonight this show is dedicated to him.”

I was touched. He did this to show how much he cared. He kicked off with hey angel. He did as I said, he played all my favorites. When he did little things he sang right to me. I was laying in Liam’s lap just watching. This show was so touching I didn’t want to miss it. When kiwi came I knew it was the last song. When the screen went blank I wiped my face clean of tears. I looked at Liam and hugged him. Before I could turn from the screen it came back on again. It was the band.

“Hey Austin. We are so sorry to hear what happened. Know that your missed and we will be praying for you and your family. We love you.”

Messages came from everyone. The most touching was Lou’s. ‘ hey girly. I am praying for you and know that when this part of tour is over I am coming for you. We are family and your not alone’. I was so grateful for everyone doing this for me. Then harry came on screen. He was still in his suit. 

“Hey angel. I miss you so much. I am coming home when this is over. You are not alone in this Austin. I am here for anything. I love you.”

The laptop went blank again and Liam packed it away. He drove me home and I just sat there. When he pulled up to my house he helped me inside. My body was on autopilot. I just couldn’t do it. I needed Ryan to wake up. I just wanted to see his eyes. Liam helped me get ready for bed. I felt like a kid again and I just couldn’t help it. Tears just silently fell down my face.

“Austie look at me.”

I did and I saw my best friend, brother and he was crying too.

“He will make it. You hold on to hope Austie. Fight for him.”

“Liam...I’m trying to fight.”

“I know. He will wake up. Ryan will make it. Believe that.”

I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Liam got in bed with me and held me. I knew he wasn’t going to leave. I was thankful. I needed him right now. All I had was Liam and I held on tight. He sang to me and it helped put me to sleep. Hopefully soon everything will be okay.


	16. Austin's p.o.v

It’s been a month of no change with Ryan. everyone was saying that his heart, vitals and brain looked good. I just don’t know why he hasn’t woken up yet. I was given a break from school, but I asked to be given my assignments. I was caught up and ahead. All I had was time on my hands. Nick has given me time off with pay until Ryan is better. The wonderful support from my family has been needed. The one I have leaned on the most is Liam. He has been staying with me, and I have needed it. I finally kicked him out cause his family needed him too. I sat here and just told Ryan my day.

“Well nothing much has happened to me today. Got all my schoolwork done, so now I am caught up. Also Harry sends his love.”

That was the hard part too. Harry called me every couple days. He would tell me all about tour and the places his at. When we skype it’s usually just us, but sometimes he would have the band or Lou. sometimes I would get to talk to Lux too. She was a precious little girl. I missed harry so much. Today he was in Spain. So chances are we wouldn’t talk tonight. It was a show night after all. So Now I was just about too get up to leave when Liam came in.

“Hey Li li.”

“Hey. any change today?”

“No. I was just on my way out.”

“Want some company?”

“Sure.”

I went and kissed Ryan goodbye. “Te amo Ryan.” I gave his hand a squeeze and I felt one back. I was shocked. I looked at Liam and I ran out the room

“Nurse. He squeezed my hand.”

She ran and looked at him. She put her hand in his and nothing. The nurse asked me to try again. So I whispered into his ear. Again he squeezed my hand. The nurse saw and she had a smile on her face. “That’s good. He’s on his way to waking up.” I smiled and cried too. He was coming back to me. Liam and I left and went to celebrate. We went to a pub and had some food with a pint too. We talked and he told me how things were going with his music and at home too.

“I wanted to ask if you are coming home this weekend?”

“What’s happening this weekend?”

“It’s mum’s birthday. The girls wanted to know if your coming or not.”

“I completely forgot. Yeah I will come. It will be nice to see the family again.”

“Yeah. I am bringing Bear and Cheryl too.”

We kept talking and then we paid and left. I drove home and was in a happy mood. When I shut my door I walked upstairs. Stripping everything off I took a nice hot bath. As I was soaking I texted Harry a thumbs up. I wanted to tell him about Ryan later when we chatted face to screen face. Once the water turned cold I got out and threw on some clothes. Getting in bed I was out in seconds. A few days went by and I hadn’t heard from Harry. Usually the longest we have went was two days without talking. ‘He must be really busy’. I kept going to the hospital and Ryan was moving his hand more and they were confident it was only a matter of time before he woke up. I wanted to tell Harry so bad so I called him. It kept ringing and ringing. After 4 rings it went to voicemail. I tried again and same thing. I got in my car and went home. ‘I’ll try again later I guess’. Once home I went to the kitchen to start on dinner. Since it was still early I got some chicken and made a marinating sauce. Putting it in a bag I let it sit in the fridge. Looking in my fridge I found some corn and wrapped those up to grill. Wanting to do more I made some rolls. Cooking was so fun for me. Once I got the dough made I let it rest for the rolls to proof. Not having anything to do I tried calling Harry again. Now it just went to voicemail. Getting frustrated I turned on the telly. Flipping channels I stopped on a random channel. As I went to make some tea I heard a reporter say Harry’s name.

“Harry Styles has been photographed with ex- girlfriend Camille Rowe. We thought he was with Austine Payne. Is it just a friendly visit or is things over with Austin. Stay tuned to find out.”

I guess now I know why he wasn’t taking my calls. I’m not mad. I just wish he would have told me. Now I am going to be hounded with questions and paparazzi at my door. I knew he wouldn’t cheat. That wasn’t harry. So I just turned the telly off. I tried calling him again and still no answer. Now I was getting mad. Why couldn’t he answer my calls. I called Liam to see if he has heard from harry.

“No I haven’t Austie. Just give him some time.”

“Yeah okay. Thanks Li.”

I looked at the time and it was almost 5. I went and got the rolls ready to bake and went outside to start my grill. As I got the chicken and corn I heard my phone go off. Washing my hands I answered my phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey Austin it Lou. how are you?”

“Oh hey. I am good.”

“That’s good. How’s your brother?”

“Doing better actually. They say it could be anytime now that he could wake up.”

“Oh that os good news babe.”

“Yeah. Hey have you heard from harry?”

“I only see him at the shows. I do know he has been busy.”

“Well if you see him can you tell him I have tried to call him.”

“Yeah I will hun.”

We hung up and I didn’t really like how that chat went. So harry is even hiding from his friends. What is going on with him. I left to go cook my dinner. I put the rolls in and was just outside checking on the food. My phone went off again and I went to answer it. Looking at the screen it was Harry. I smiled and answered the phone.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey how are you doing?”

“Good now that you called. I have some good news too.”

“Really! What is it?”

“Ryan is starting to squeeze my hand and moving his hands. The doctor is hopeful that he’ll wake soon.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so happy for you baby.”

“Yeah me too. Harry can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

“Oh I was in an interview.”

“Oh okay. So how is it with Camille?”

“I don’t know. I saw her a few times but she won’t listen that I don’t want to see her.”

We talked for a bit more and then we both hung up. I was happy to hear all was good with the tour. I was wanting to go see him so I looked when his next show was going to be. Looking he was going to be in Brazil soon. So I booked my ticket and hotel. I wanted to surprise him. I sat down and ate my food and had a good night. I grabbed a book and went to lay in bed. I had a few days before I was to leave, and I wanted to ask Liam or one of the boys if the could watch over Ryan. Grabbing my phone I called Liam.

“Hey Austie.”

“Hey Li. can I ask a favor from you?”

“Sure. what is it?”

“Can you watch over Ryan while I’m gone?”

“Sure, but where are you going?”

“I want to surprise harry with a visit.”

“That will be nice. Yeah I’ll do it.”

I was so grateful that he was willing to do this. I just hope harry will like my surprise. Also he has my guitar and violin too. Having everything covered I went to sleep. I had a couple days to pack. ‘Hopefully we can have time together harry’.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the day came to fly out. I called Lou and she’s picking me up. She was the only one I knew who could keep this a surprise. So the flight was okay. I sat in the middle and I hated that seat. Also I had a kid that would keep kicking my seat. Finally we landed and I ran out to find Lou. I found her by her car and we hugged. She took me to my hotel and then we sat to catch up. It was almost time for the show. I got ready and I wore a strapless short black dress with a jean jacket. Lou did my hair and make-up and then we left for the show. I snuck into my seat and I could see some fans stare at me. The lights went out and I knew it was show time. The first song was a Fleetwood Mac song and I was surprised. Usually it’s one of his. Seeing him up there it was amazing. He hadn’t noticed me yet and I wanted to wait till sweet creature. “Hello Brazil. How are we tonight.” the crowd went wild and I could see it hyped harry up more. He played two more and then interacted with the crowd more. The notes to sweet creature started and I knew my moment was coming up. 

“Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong

 

And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh”

I felt a mic being put in my hand and I saw Lou. she told me to surprise him this way so I thought ‘why not’. So I sang the chorus.

“Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home”

Harry’s head snapped and a huge smile spread across his face. We started to sing together and I was magic. When the song ended the fans went crazy. I smiled and waved hi and he continued with the show. When it ended I had Lou take me to my hotel. As I got ready for bed I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and I was picked up off my feet. Wrapping my legs around him I just laughed. I knew it was harry. Who else would be here, also his cologne was recognizable.

“Well hello stranger.”

“Hey beautiful.”

“Missed you too much not to come.”

“Glad you did. I missed you too.”  
We just held each other and it felt nice. I’ve missed this for far to long. We laid in bed and I just told harry everything going on at home. He told me everything too. We didn’t separate at all and I loved that. We kissed and kissed and that intimacy was what I craved right now. We spent the night together and I was happy to wake up to him still asleep. I just stared and this face was all I wanted to see everyday. I loved him so much. I kissed him and I felt him keep me there and kiss back. We gave soft touches and kisses. We got up and had breakfast together. I got a call from Liam and he told me that all was good and that there was nothing to worry about.

“How is Ryan really?”

“Good. doctor’s are hopeful that he’ll wake up.”

“How long are you here for?”

“A couple days. I just wanted to surprise you and see you. Tell you everything myself.”

“Glad you did. I was ready to fly home myself.”

We spent the whole day relaxing by the pool and walking around the town. When night came we just curled up and watched a movie. This was a good day, but I could tell harry was distracted by something. I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to ruin our time together. We had one more day together and that was also a show too. So we got sleep so harry wasn’t tired for tomorrow. Waking up harry was gone. ‘Maybe he had an interview or meet and greet. I spent time just lounging around. I read a bit and it helped to pass the time. When it was close to show time I got ready to go once more. When I showed up it was busy. I stayed backstage and it was nice talking to everyone. I sat in my seat and watched him perform. I felt my phone vibrate and it was Liam. I left to the green room and I saw it was a text.

‘Hey Austie. All's good here. I wanted to let you know that the doctor’s are going to be taking the tubes out and then run more tests’. 

I replied and went back to the concert. I loved watching him sing. It was fun and he was so unpredictable. Once over I hung back to wait till he was done. Once he came back to the dressing room I told him what Liam said. I had to fly back tonight and It was hard. Harry drove me to the airport and we kissed and hugged goodbye. Sitting in my seat I could tell something was off with harry. I couldn’t put my finger on it but he seemed distracted. When I landed I was tired. I slept once I made it home, and when the sun came up it was raining. I left for the hospital and when I arrived everyone was waiting outside for me. 

“Why are you all here?”

“Take a look inside.”

I walked inside and I almost lost it. I saw brown eyes and was so happy to see them. Ryan finally woke up. I walked over to him and I could tell he didn’t remember what happened. So I sat down and told him everything I knew.

“How do you feel?”

“Sore, tired and just confused.”

“Yeah I have a feeling you will feel like that for a while.”

The doctor came in and checked him out. He still went for the tests and I was just happy to see him awake. Walking out I hugged everyone. I cried but they were happy tears. When Ryan came back he was happy to see everyone too. We hung out for a bit but then it was time to go. As I was walking into my house I got a call. Looking at the screen it was harry. I picked it up.

“Hey babe.”

I heard muffled sounds in the background. I pulled my phone away from my ear and it was harry. I replied again but still no answer. ‘Maybe it was a butt dial’. The sounds were back but more clearer.

“Ohhh yeah harry.”

It was a woman’s voice. I was shocked. There was more moaning and I just wanted to cry. I heard harry’s voice and I heard him moan out Camille. I hung up. I didn’t want to hear anymore. I couldn’t believe he cheated on me. Now I know why he was so distracted while I was there. I threw my phone and I just laid down sobbing. ‘ why harry? I thought you loved me’. I cried myself to sleep but in the morning I felt worse. My nose was stuffed up and I felt like I got no sleep whats so ever. I heard my phone ringing, I just didn’t want to answer it. Looking outside I saw the paps all over the streets. “Great. Now I have to deal with them’. I stayed away from the windows. I made breakfast and ate in silence. Making some coffee I went back to my room. I felt numb to everything. I guess this is what heartbreak felt like. I saw my phone and I picked it up. There were many missed calls and texts. Picking it up I read the texts first.

‘Austin I am sooo sorry. I need to talk to you. Please pick up’.

“Baby please answer me. I don’t remember what happened, but please believe me when I say it was not my intention’.

It kept going on and on. It was the same with the voicemails. I deleted them all and just didn’t respond. He wants me to believe he didn’t sleep with her, I heard it. I didn’t want to hear the lies. So I just stayed home today. My phone kept ringing to the point I just turned it off. I sat in my window seat and just watched the rain.I silently cried. I trusted harry and he broke me. I didn’t want to believe he could do this. We were just talking about moving in with each other, now I didn’t want to see him. 

I heard my front door open and I knew it was probably Liam or maybe one of the boys. I just ignored them. Someone sat beside me. Looking at them it was Liam. 

“Why are you here?”

“I got a call from harry.”

“He cheated on me with Camille.”

“He said as much. He seemed apologetic and worried about you.”

“That’s rich coming from him. He hurt me.”

“I don’t think he meant too. From him he remembers Camille showing up at his hotel room. They were talking and she brought him a drink. After that he doesn’t remember much.”

“Doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why is that?”

“Were over. I don’t want to be with him anymore.”

“Austie please…”

“No! If he didn’t want anything from her he could have just told her to leave. He didn’t”

I just sat there mad and hurt. I wanted to hurt like I did. This is why I didn’t date. I was fine till he came. Now I just wished I never did. I fell in love with him. I just cried and Liam held me. I just wanted this day to be over. Harry was my everything and it was all destroyed with one phone call. I laid down and just closed my eyes. I must have fell asleep at some point. When I woke up I just laid there. All I wanted right now was to hide from the world. When the sun came up I got dressed to go see Ryan. I couldn’t hide my eyes being red and puffy. So I changed my clothes and went out to my car. I saw flash after flash’ are you and harry over?’ can you tell us about him cheating?’ I looked to the pap that asked that question and I had something to say.

“I’ll tell you what I think. It’s none of your business.”

I left and went to the hospital. Ryan was up and talking and I just sat and listened. He could tell something was wrong. I felt bad because he didn’t know what was going on. So I told him.

“Well are you going to talk to him?”

“No. I don’t really have much to say.”

“Austin. I know this is not fair, but talk to him. Listen to what he has to say.”

Why was it everyone was defending him. I smiled but Ryan could see right through me. I stayed until he fell asleep and then I went home. Parking my car I saw someone sitting on my doorstep. Walking closer I saw it was harry. ‘Well isn’t this day just getting better and better’. I kept walking to my door. Harry sat up then stood up. He tried to touch me but I flinched away. I kept quiet and just walked inside. I went to make tea and harry followed me.

“Austin I’m sorry.”

I didn’t want to say anything. He was the one that cheated. I looked over at him and handed him his cup of tea. I stepped back to make mine. Harry got that I didn’t want him to touch me. His face fell and that was what I wanted. ‘Good he can feel how I do’. 

“Please say something. Anything please.”

“Why? That’s all I want is a why?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I think she drugged me.”

Looking at him he was crying. He had no right to cry here. He was the one to sleep with her. I did nothing.

“We’re over harry. Please leave.”

“Austin don’t please.”

“Go!!”

“I love you.”

“No you don’t. If you loved me you would have never been around her.”

Walking past him I opened my front door and opened it. He walked over and just looked at me. He left and I just sat on the floor and cried. Even seeing him hurt. How could I get passed this. I needed time and so I just stayed home. When morning came I went to school and work. I did everything that would help me stay busy. Not thinking about it was what I wanted. Days passed and nothing felt good anymore. Harry took joy out of everything I loved at the moment. Not even music was working. Flowers showed up and I gave them away. The paparazzi kept bothering me and I just didn’t respond. Hopefully if I just keep quiet they would leave me alone. A month went by and finally I was able to feel slightly normal again. Harry was wrapping up his first half of his tour, and I was finally able to bring Ryan home. I set him up in my guest room and I made sure he was comfortable. I knew I was going to need help. I called everyone I knew. All the boys were busy. So I knew that left one person. Sucking up my courage I called harry.

“Hello.”

“Hi harry it’s Austin.”

“Hey how are you?”

“Im fine. I just called because Ryan is home. I need help with taking care of him during the day. Could you help me?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll come over and help when I’m done with my interview.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

It was hard asking for help from harry. I was passed the cheating. I just wanted to move on from it all. So I slipped into bed and fell asleep. All my dreams were of harry and a future that would never happen.


End file.
